Light Ever After - A faery tale
by Musicat
Summary: When I used the cluviel dor I was warned there could be consequences, but I never expected this. That my heart would literally rip me in two. You've heard her story, now you should hear mine. Starts at the end of Deadlocked, & follows the plot of DEA, but with a TWIST.
1. Prologue

**Light Ever After**

**_Prologue_**

Niall Brigant's smile was said to be the most dangerous sight in faery. If one of his kin had been present they would have been quite alarmed at their fae prince's pleased countenance. Clearly he was up to something they would conclude, and wonder in distress exactly what he could be doing lest it spell their doom.

But today he was not up to something, no he was merely watching through his mind's eye what his darling great granddaughter was doing. It was no secret that Niall had a soft spot for humans. He always did, or else his half human sons Fintan and Dermot would not have been. He liked watching his human descendants for they reminded him of a woman and a time lost to him. Of his human descendants there was one that he favored most, for she most reminded him of Einin in looks but of himself in nature.

He never would have closed himself off from the human realm but for his darling great granddaughter's suffering at the hands of his fellow fae. Despite being locked away from the human realm he still often watched Sookie from his mind's eye. He had watched her closely even before he realized her affinity for attracting the vampire beasts to herself but since then had doubled his vigilance. Had even meddled a few times with his hopes for her and the Viking.

Today he had not been watching her but he had felt the pull. A pull that could be made only by of the power of a cluviel dor about to be used. It was the last cluviel dor, for they had been forged longed ago by his great (times many) grandmother and the art had died with her. Initially Niall had looked at his great-granddaughter in concern (and perhaps a little envy), for she did not truly realize the dangerous power of the cluviel dor and that it always had consequences.

He had been greatly displeased when he feared that she had wasted the cluviel dor on the mongrel and all his hopes for the prophecy would come to nothing. But things and fae are rarely what they appear when magic is involved.

_Live._

He felt his Sookie's wish in his own being for his kin had knit the magic that she wielded.

He felt her intense longing.

He felt that she was torn in two.

Half of her wanted the shifter to live. So she could have the life that she had once imagined for herself before everything. That she and the almost human would fall in love, leave the faery and vampire worlds behind. Things could be "normal", they could grow old working at their bar together. They could have children. She could never have children with….

_Live._

Eric could never give her children. She had once fallen on him, sucked out a bullet for him, felt that deep intensity that he must live that she now (partly) felt for the shifter. Part of her still felt the intensity, still needed him-Eric, and would do anything for a lasting life with him.

What happened next is what caused Niall to smile as he prepared to open the faery realm. He would have to fetch his granddaughter, at least the part of her that had chosen the Northman. For if he was right, the prophecy was coming to fruition and the last cluviel dor may finally undo the evil of the first.

_Born of light yearning for darkness_

**End Prologue**

A/N: Just a little teaser, the chapters will be longer but please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Half Fae Taken to Her Kin

**Light Ever After**

**Chapter 1**

_A Half Fae Taken to Her Kin_

"Great grandfather?!"

He was exactly the last person that I had expected to see. I had just watched Sam reanimate, and happy that he was going to be okay I turned around frantically to find Eric. Eric knew I had a cluviel dor, he must know that I had used it on Sam, and he would not interpret my actions in the most benevolent light. Sure_** I**_ hadn't drunk another vampire's blood in front of him but I figured I might have done the faery equivalent by not using the cluviel dor for him.

Niall distracted me from my pursuit and thoughts of Eric long enough to realize that I saw _myself_ still kneeling down beside Sam, checking his pulse. I saw the relief on my face, her face, before this me turned my shocked eyes to Niall for an explanation. He just smiled at me as if I was the one with explaining to do, but I was at a loss.

"What happened?" I asked Niall in wonder, my brain started to hurt from the strain of conflicting emotions whizzing through. Shock, relief, panic, heartbreak were just a few of the major ones.

"Don't you know?"

I am all for respecting ones elders but I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes at him.

"No I have no idea why there are two of me," I grumbled back and then bit my tongue before I could say anything else disrespectful.

Then it dawned on me that no one else around seemed to be freaking out about their being_ two_ Sookies. I mean, sure, Sam had just come back from the dead, JannaLynn was beheaded moments ago, but really, doppelganger half blood faeries ought to earn some notice even in that crowd.

"Am I a ghost?" I asked Niall, genuinely concerned that was the case.

Niall smiled at this, as it was ridiculous to think I was some kind of spirit. It seemed like a reasonable explanation to me for why I was an invisible form of myself watching myself do stuff. Or maybe this was like in that show Touched by an Angel, only I had a faery godfather instead of an angel, and I would get a chance to re-do my life.

"Don't worry, I have shielded you so they cannot see this version of you," Niall finally explained pulling me out of the way of a werewolf about to walk into us.

I nodded, his actions reassuring me that I was indeed still corporeal, and then waited for him to continue his explanations. He didn't.

"Okay, but why are their two of me?" I prompted in a whisper, initially not sure if the shield worked for my voice as well. Then I realized we had been talking in a normal volume up until this point.

"Cluviel dor's are tricky that way."

I stared at him, and he must have finally gotten the point that I needed him to explain things to me and not the other way around.

"I sensed the magic of your cluviel dor, but your wish, _Live, _was not that specific. You have to be specific with magic as even the most careful wishes usually cause a little havoc. Though they usually right themselves in the end. Eventually. But you made the mistake of being torn at the time of your wish, in an instant seeing two possibilities for your life, wishing and wanting them both at once. What could the cluviel dor do but give you both?"

"By making two of me?" I asked _incredulously_. That had been my word of the day this morning.

And then the faery prince, lord of the fae, my great grandfather, Niall Brigant shrugged his shoulders. As if to brush off the small fact that there were _TWO_ of me and that small detail were inconsequential. Then I thought of something else.

"But why are you shielding me and not the other Sookie? Is she the fake me?"

Niall looked contemplative and then answered.

"She is not a fake. She is as much you as you are. She also has all your memories and all your feelings. Only she is the part of you that would sacrifice her love for the Northman for a normal human life with the likes of a shifter."

I nodded at this, trying to at least pretend I was a rational adult listening to a rational explanation. I had to admit that Niall was right, there was a part of me that had wished to get away from the vampires and the fae, to have a normal life. In the past it had seemed like as a rosy alternative but now I felt slightly repelled by the idea.

"Why are you shielding _me_ though?"

Damn fae, just give me a straight answer already my mind screamed as my great grandfather thought on his answer.

"You are slightly more fae than your counterpart. That is that the part of you that is more in tune with the excitement of our worlds, and that of the Viking."

"Okay, so how do we put me back together again?" I asked, shifting gears as I had the distinct sinking feeling that Niall wasn't being 100% forthcoming about everything.

"We don't."

"So we just let two me's run around for the rest of our lives? I mean, not to be practical here but someone is likely to kill at least one of me thinking I'm a clone or evil twin or something."

Niall nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, which is why you are coming with me back to faery and your counterpart is going to live the happy human life that she deserves. Even if that means it is with _the shifter_. Really her wish for him to live is unfathomable to me. This part of you should be glad to be rid of that part of you."

The disgust in great grandfather's voice made me want to defend Sam but I did feel oddly more at peace with myself then I had in a long time now that I thought about it. Minus the immediate whole two of me debacle. I finally truly knew what I wanted, and he was tall blond and handsome. And Freyda be damned. Eric was far from perfect, but then again neither was I, but I knew we could work this out. If I could literally split myself in half for him… Wait what had grandfather proposed?

"Grandfather, I don't know if going back to faery will exactly help me stay alive," I disputed weakly with the suspicion it had not been a suggestion but an order. I really _really_ did not want to leave with him now that I finally knew what I wanted. Not to mention there were plenty of people who would kill me in the fae realm as well. I shivered at the thoughts of seeing the likes of Claude again.

"Sookie, are you so selfish as to steal the life she desires from her?" he asked pointing to the me carrying Sam past JannaLynn's remains.

"Why should she get her happily ever after?" I asked, okay, pouted.

Niall studied me for a moment, and I could see him carefully picking his words. "When she is dead you can have your happily ever after my Sookie. If you come to fae your faery side will be dominant, you will age very little in her lifetime. When she, you, is gone you can return if you wish."

I stared at him. "You want me to stay away until she's dead? Until all my family, Jason, & Tara, maybe even Hunter are gone? You want me to leave Eric to marry Freyda, and think that I don't love him anymore? And what if he meets the true death while I am gone. I would never forgive myself."

"With the exception of Eric, your human family will be happier with that Sookie," stated Niall matter of factly gesturing to the other me.

Apparently Niall did not have much patience for my _human _sobbing and carrying on, and was trying to bring me to reason with cold facts. I hated him at that moment because I knew it was the truth. Jason and Tara would be thrilled if I walked away from vampires and never looked back. So would Sam. Shivers ran down my spine at the thought of the life she would live, and how it would make everyone happy when I wouldn't.

"Besides child, I would never forgive you if you put the gift you have been given in harm's way. I need not remind you that you wished for _life_ Sookie, and as part of you got her wish, this you must have also gotten a similar wish. And if I have guessed correctly - the vampire's child, his _life_, the hybrid prince, is growing within you as we speak. This child is long awaited among the fae and no one will dare harm you as his mother. Indeed they will worship you as they would a full blooded Queen."

He paused long enough to notice the shell shocked look on my face. His rant ending he held my hand and his tone changed from someone trying to talk reason into me, to a father comforting his child.

"Come with me child and I will protect you and yours with my very life as will all of the fae."

I was in no position to argue with him at that moment, so quitting myself of reason, I left my life behind and followed my grandfather to the fae realm.

If I had thought about it perhaps I would have ran to Eric first, explained things to him, or maybe taken time to say goodbye to Jason. Or maybe asked Niall exactly why he was so sure that I was pregnant with Eric's hybrid vampire baby. I didn't think though, I only followed Niall blindly while I tried to digest what he had said.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed the prologue! Updates will not usually be this quick but I wanted to get a real chapter out to you quickly.


	3. Chapter 2 - Coupled with a male

**Light Ever After**

**Chapter 2 **

_Coupled with a male of the eldest line_

In faery I had a lot more time to think, in fact it seemed like I had nothing to do _but_ think.

Since arriving I have sat in my designated rooms in Niall's palace and speculated on how I should have done things differently. At least for the first few days I was enchanted by my great grandfather's home. Oh this, ah that, like a regular tourist. But even ohhing and ahhing gets old quickly and if I couldn't go home I wished I could be out exploring more of faedom. At least I wouldn't be thinking so much if I was gardening in Niall's gorgeous gardens that I spied through my crystalline windows, or riding a pony along a rainbow. Whatever it was you did here. But unfortunately nothing was required of me once Niall explained my condition to the fae. If I tried to do anything, or go anywhere, I was soon directed back to my sitting room in the palace. I had been here only a week but it felt much longer.

It did not help that my fae brethren were treating me like some kind of precious and fragile _vampire baby Momma_. I was never left alone except to use the washroom and even then they would knock if I took longer than a minute. I learned the hard way they were not shy about opening doors and that there is no such thing as a lock inside a home in faedom. There was nowhere I could escape to myself for a minute. Niall had decreed that there should always be at least two people close by, one to sit with me and soak me in fae magic and another to fetch me whatever I might need. Usually another faery would show up just out of curiosity.

I could not help but conclude that my child was even more important to the fae than Niall made me believe. Unfortunately, I was starting to become concerned that it was _only_ my unborn child they cared about and once he or she was born my own security might be in jeopardy. I knew Niall cared about me, but he was rarely present. In fact I had not seen him in person since the first day he brought me here and I was staying in his home. I wondered if great grandfather was avoiding me with reason. That thought did not help that growing little pit of worry in my stomach.

Dermot visited me regularly but he had spent so much time as a half crazy outsider I doubt he knew much more than I did about the situation. I liked it when Dermot visited though. Unlike my other faery visitors, who seemed to become both dumbstruck and silent in my presence, or asked impertinent questions incessantly, Dermot could carry on a regular conversation. Or at least a reasonable facsimile when compared to everyone else I was seeing.

Today my visitor was of the impertinent twenty questions variety, mixed with judgmental nods for good measure.

"Human value for monogamy is strange," mused my faery guardian, its tone dripping with disapproval.

I could not place the faery as male or female, which happened more often than I thought it should, and it made me wonder if there was a third sex among the fae. I had seen a documentary once about these fish creatures at the very bottom of the ocean that could become male or female when it came time for mating. I guess because there were so few of them down there they had to be open to all possibilities.

"That loving one person should be considered so important to you, that you tore your very essence in half to accommodate your natural faery inclinations," it continued to judge. I have to say one thing about the fae, while they may not always tell the whole truth or feel the need to give explanations; they were never shy of sharing exactly what they thought of you.

"I've loved more than one person," I countered, but only weakly when I realized that Bill Compton was my only other example.

"At the same time?"

"Not really," I admitted. Had I loved Bill and Eric at the same time? I liked to think not, but then again, memory sometimes rewrites itself to help you sleep at night. There may have been some, _desire_, for Eric while I loved Bill but not love.

Apparently part of me did love Sam and Eric though, my mind wandering down a train of thought that it took too often the last week. The ship had sailed for Sam and me long ago in my opinion. But I must have or had some feelings for him for what happened to have happened, right? I mean, I love Sam _as a friend_ and don't get me wrong, I am glad he is alive, but I don't miss him any more than my other friends and family.

Not like I missed Eric. After a week it still boggled my mind that there was a part of me that loved Sam enough to walk away from Eric. Though my working theory was it wasn't Sam the other me loved as much as the idea of the normal human life. Before the split I had to admit I'd harbored a desire for walking away from it all. I was tired of the continual fight for Eric when he seemed resigned to throw in the towel. I think we both knew in our hearts there wasn't a future between us and were gradually distancing ourselves to avoid facing the truth. The inevitable reality that our relationship would end because I didn't want to give him forever and he couldn't give me a family. But the band aid never hurts less when you pull it off slowly.

I want so badly to tell him things are different now.

Though not completely, since I'd probably age normally again when I returned to the human realm.

But that's a problem for the future. Now I just wished I could talk to him and make sure he knows that I love him. Well, if I was really honest I wanted to feel his cool arms wrapped around me too. Feel safe in a way no one else could make me feel. Heck while I'm wishing for impossibilities I want to find a very private hidey hole to stay cooped up in with him for weeks.

The reality is I'm stuck in fae limbo while he might be married to Freyda already. But I was here for a good reason. I was keeping his son safe, at least I hope, and with everything Freyda could give him, she could never give him a son. Only I could do that. I stopped myself from thinking anymore about our child, I did not want to get too excited and then find out Niall was mistaken.

"Have you even had more than one lover at a time?"

My faery guardian continued prying just when I thought it was going to be quiet for the rest of our visit. I was going to retort that you didn't need another lover with Eric, but the fae sexual pride might be piqued and try to show me just what I was missing by refusing fae lovers. I remembered then that my visitors name was Kalis, and decided to play along since I needed the distraction from my own thoughts.

"Do you mean did I have two lovers at the same time, or _at the same time_?" I asked. Not that it mattered, the answer was no to both questions. But I was sick of the poor repressed human looks that Kalis was giving me.

"You are a prude if you have to ask it _that way_," Kalis concluded, my attempts at playing along backfiring.

While highly annoying, the loose fae attitudes toward sex were probably a good thing for me, it meant that any animosity towards me did not come from me being Niall's "other kin" and only from me being Niall's _human_ kin. But me being mostly human did not matter much anymore to anyone. In fact all was forgiven now, almost too easily, which added to my worry about my child's importance.

"At least your grandmother Adele was more practical and she and Fintan & Dermot..."

"I went to an orgy once," I cut in before Kalis could give me any details about my grandmother that I did not want to know. I did not need anything else of distress rankling through my mind when I had too much time to think.

"Only once?" was Kalis' shocked reply. I ignored Kalis and let myself indulge in a memory. Hot pink spandex….

Unfortunately Kalis took my daydream smile as a sign of enthusiasm. "When the baby is born you can join our faery gatherings," Kalis invited eagerly. Even repressed Sookie could figure out what happened at these gatherings from our line of conversation. I would have protested but Kalis seemed so happy and I really wanted to let the conversation die so I merely smiled and nodded knowing I might regret it later.

"Of course you must wait until the child is born because we must be sure your child belongs to the Northman. You have been with no one else recently?"

I shook my head no.

"That is good. Well, certainly not good for you but good for us," Kalis continued, as I rejoiced that finally one of my fae visitors was venturing towards a subject that I did want to talk about. I was not going to miss my opening when it had finally arrived. "Why is it so important that my child is Eric's?"

Kalis looked at me in shock, as if it was impossible that I should not already know the importance of Eric. But he did answer my question. "The Northman is of the eldest line that is alluded to in the prophecy of the fifth cluviel dor." Unfortunately staying true to fae nature Kalis volunteered no more. Patience I told myself, and then schooled my tone and expression to not reveal this information was becoming vital to my sanity.

"What is the eldest line?"

I congratulated myself on the cool delivery while Kalis glared at me, eyes bugging out and ear tips flexing inward towards his head in an expression that made even the best looking faery appear unattractive.

"You do not know of the eldest line? But you have been with vampires, been with Eric himself. You are of Gwendolyn's own line." Kalis looked at me with the expectation that I must remember now.

"Who was Gwendolyn?" I asked as if she was a relative I couldn't quite place.

That question rendered Kalis speechless and the faery only stared at me like I must have fallen off the last turnip truck on my way here. "You do not know the story of Gwendolyn and Gareth?!"

"Kalis you are excused," came Niall's voice, followed shortly by the rest of his body materializing in my room. He looked slightly vexed at Kalis and the other faery quickly dematerialized after giving Niall a quick obligatory nod. The look of annoyance faded into concern as Niall looked at me.

"Great-grandfather who were Gwendolyn and Gareth?" I repeated, not bothering to pretend I wasn't interested anymore.

"It is a sad story child, one I don't think you should have to hear at this time," dismissed Niall, his eyes lowering to my still flat stomach. I had a sickening thought that the baby was just a lie that Niall was using to gain control over me. To what purpose I don't know, lonely old men do strange things, and my mind flashed to my Uncle Bartlett. The thought gave me courage to question him. I wasn't an innocent little girl to be manipulated any more.

"Grandfather if it has something to do with my baby then I need to know. I will only wonder and ask every faery I meet if you do not tell me now. "

Niall sighed, but relented as he carefully positioned the chair Kalis had vacated closer to me before sitting down. I had yet to get used to the fae way of sitting down despite all my visitors. They carefully place the chair exactly where they want it to be, and then squat down till they collapse at the last moment. And they would never shuffle a chair closer but stand up and change the location if they must.

Finally comfortable Niall began his story in such a mournful yet matter of fact voice that it filled my soul with melancholy. "Gwendolyn and Gareth were the first fae and human mates," he began. He went on to explain that Gwendolyn loved Gareth so intensely she forsook all her faery lovers for him before knowing that humans were not as long lived as the fae. I could not help sympathizing with the difficulty of dating someone with a different life expectantly and somehow wished the story would end well. It didn't. When Gareth inevitably died Gwendolyn was so distraught she took him home to faery to use the first cluviel dor to wish for his immortality. While the sun was in the sky he did not awake, and she gave up hope and prepared the funeral rituals.

"There was a great crowd of our kind present for the burial when dusk fell and Gareth woke. Gwendolyn was so overjoyed that she asked no questions and ran to him; she was still smiling after he drained her of her life force."

Grandfather paused. I wiped away a tear.

"He was more horrified by what he had done than any of the fae. They should have killed him but they pitied him too. They cast a spell on him, that the sun's rays would burn him before sending him back to the Earthen realm thinking that was the end of him. But it was only the beginning. Gareth gave rise to the whole race of vampires. The first vampires had only human history behind them. They modeled their hierarchy after human ones with the eldest child having more significance. Those vampires of the eldest line were rulers in ancient times. With Appius dead, Eric is the last living male of the eldest line."

"Why is that important?" I asked, not believing my luck that Niall was mentioning the eldest line without me having to directly ask him.

"Gwendolyn was well loved among the fae, and was of our royal lineage. Many efforts were made to undo what had happened to her. Another faery thought that if a cluviel dor did the damage, it should undo it as well. He made a wish with the 5th cluviel dor, and a prophecy was revealed. One that states a half fae female and a vampire of the eldest line will have a child to correct the past."

I waited but it appeared that was the end of the story. I wanted to ask how a child could fix the past, but I was distracted by another thought niggling at the back of my mind. "Eric knew you from long before he met me…."

"My ancestors have been keeping tabs on the eldest line throughout vampire history. We did not want to miss the hybrid child," confirmed Niall.

"You asked him for information about me," I stated, my tone clearly showing that I needed an explanation. Niall stretched out his right hand towards me and I placed my palm in his. For once he replied without me having to ask for specifics.

"Not exactly my child. I knew that there were no males left of the original line except for Appius and Eric. Appius was an unlikely candidate to woo any woman let alone one who was part fae. From what I know of Karin she is unlikely to make a child anytime soon. So naturally I followed Eric closely, but did not reveal myself to him until forced too."

"When was that?"

"Shortly after the vampire revelation to humanity. An assassin from a naturalistic vampire group went after Eric because his bar served synthetic blood. I saved his life. He hated owing his life to a faery and could not understand why I saved him. He did not like being in debt and demanded a way of repaying me. I told him if he found humans that were more than they appeared he was to inform me immediately. When he found the right one I would tell him how he could settle his debt."

"And when he found me?" I asked, shivers running through my spine. I was terrified that Niall would admit to making some kind of sick deal with Eric, like Bill had made with Sophie Anne.

"He told me that a telepath named Sookie Stackhouse walked into his bar with a vampire of his sheriffdom. He had found other special humans for me over the years, and always reported them when we met. But when he spoke of you he immediately asked if you were the one."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were. That the life he owed me could be paid back with yours. To protect you for your lifespan and he would no longer owe me anything. At the time I did not suspect you would need so much protecting great-granddaughter," his tone taking on a scolding quality. "I merely hoped he would fall in love with you."

Anger flared between us at the condescension and manipulation, and the fact that I felt grandfather extending a peaceful aura over me. "Please do not be angry child, I saw a golden opportunity for the birth of a long awaited child and I could not pass on it."

I wanted to stay angry at great-grandfather but I could not. I wondered how much of my dissipated anger was due to his calming effects. But who wouldn't take a golden opportunity when it presented itself after so many years? It was not in the fae nature to be completely forthcoming anyway, and I expected Niall not to tell me many things. I could accept that my whole relationship with Eric had been orchestrated by my great-grandfather.

"Do not be disheartened child, does having a match-maker make your love less?" Niall asked, incorrectly responding to the pained look on my face.

"Eric never told me how he knew you," I explained. That is what hurt, he knew how Bill had lied to me. That it left me with insecurities. But never once did he mention Niall's request to protect me.

"Eric is proud my Sookie. He would never admit that protecting you was his task for it was one he often failed. I sent Claudine to protect you at his request. I must admit that for the Viking to ask for help scared me child. He would not have asked unless he truly felt you were at great danger. He put your safety before his pride, even knowing I might see his debt as unpaid with that act."

I knew Eric well enough to know it must have killed him to admit he couldn't be my sole protector. He knew me well enough to know that I would have chalked up our whole relationship as his attempt to keep me safe had he said anything. Then I realized that_ I_ had treated him as a failure when he failed to protect me from Neave and Lochlan. Despite the fact that he had a bar to run, a sherriffdom to care for and his children competing with me for his time, and only the hours of the night, I had felt like he should always keep me safe. Because he made me feel that way. Because he did take such good care of me the rest of the time. I felt shame flood into my being. But I still wanted Eric's explanations not Niall's excuses. I wanted Eric. Despite his duplicity I felt closer to him knowing we had both been pawns of Niall's.

"Please grandfather, I want to see him," I begged.

"Impossible, the child is much too important to risk." It was hard to love him like a regular family member sometimes. He left me then with only a vague promise that he would talk to Eric about things.

For some reason that did not comfort me at all.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first chapter! I hope you are sticking with me after this long overdrawn history lesson of a chapter. :) Also, I went to a bit of effort to make things consistent with the books (thank you whoever runs the sookieverse blog btw), but if I have mucked anything up, please let me know. P.S. Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians.


	4. Chapter 3 - Though parted

**Chapter 3 **

Though parted when magic's done

"You have divorced my great granddaughter then?"

Eric reluctantly put down the ceremonial knife he had been turning in his hands absent mindedly for the better part of an hour. He did not bother to wipe away the blood tears subtly rimming his eyes as he looked up at the unwelcome guest who had materialized upon his desk at Fangtasia. Not that Eric disliked Niall per se, but he had been glad to finally be alone after shaking his unwanted company. He was in no mood for faery visitors that did not come in the form of a particular curvy blonde. His mind flickered to memories of better nights spent in his Fangtasia office. In fact, all his nights in this small office were better than tonight.

"I'm protecting her as always," stated Eric coldly. He had seen the pain and recrimination in Sookie's eyes earlier in the evening and was in no mood to deal with more from her kin. Not tonight. But as usual, Niall surprised him. "Freyda is ruthless. She would kill Sookie if she stood in her way," he agreed with a nod of his head.

Eric placed the knife back into its ceremonial bag and shoved it into his desk drawer. "She does not see it that way," he lamented, pushing his chair away from the desk Niall was sitting on as if he could escape having to talk to him merely by adding a little distance.

"Sookie rarely recognizes when someone is trying to do what's best for her," agreed Niall, standing up from the desk. Then as if to grant Eric the space he needed, he walked to the other side of the room and studied the True Blood advertisements on Eric's wall.

Eric eyed the back of Niall's head carefully, and then sighed. "What is it?"

"This stuff must be a poor substitute for the real thing. There is no stealing of a person's essence," mused Niall, his back still to Eric.

"I highly doubt you came all the way from the faery realm to talk about the pros and cons of synthetic blood. Since I'm not exactly in the mood for small talk why don't you get to the point," chastised Eric. He was used to Niall's subtle digs against vampires and yet the faery seemed to always want something from him.

Niall turned around and cleared his throat before speaking. "I think it's in your best interests to marry Freyda. She's an unpleasant woman but a good Queen. She'll be stable with you as her consort. It's a smart political move and…. "

"You are the one who asked me to protect Sookie," cut in Eric before Niall could continue. He could care less about politics. He became a sheriff so he could open Fangtasia without having to deal with too much political bullshit. He opened Fangtasia so he and Pam could be in business together. Long ago, when she was first made vampire Pam had remarked that the humans ought to worship them like royalty. Fangtasia had been Eric's humorous attempt at making that dream come true for her. He never told Pam that though, just that it would be a good business move with the revelation. He had enough money and power and there was infinite time to make more. People he actually cared about were harder to acquire. "You even agreed that I could marry her to keep her safe. If I remember correctly you even encouraged me. Now you are telling me to marry someone else. What's up old man?"

"Old man? I'm not much older than you," he scoffed and Eric laughed despite himself. A jovial sound which contrasted greatly with the expression on Eric's face. It soon turned bitter.

"Niall…" Eric warned.

The two stared at each other until Niall looked away. "She was going to fall in love with one of your kind anyone. It was best I led her to you," he seemed to mumble to himself almost guiltily. Then more clearly to Eric, "You have done enough for Sookie. Your debt to me is paid."

Eric noted the change in tone, from old acquaintance; no one could really call Niall a friend, to faery nobility dismissing a servant. Normally Eric would say good riddance to the meddling faery but not if the implication was he was to stay away from Sookie as well. "What's changed?" Eric asked, studying Niall carefully. Faeries may not be able to lie but they sure could be creative with the truth.

"You have fulfilled your purpose. I don't expect you to help Sookie anymore. If out of residual kindness you want to use your position within the vampire circle to keep your kind away from Sookie it would be appreciated," stated Niall.

Eric noted he did not answer the question. Niall had a way of directing your attention away from the real issue unto another. "You are in the ultimate position of power within the fae circle and it didn't do a damn to keep Sookie safe. If you think I am just going to walk away hand in hand with Oklahoma while you manipulate Sookie into whatever fae bullshit you have up your sleeve you are mistaken. And residual kindness? I'm far from some teenage boyhunk that you arranged to take your great granddaughter out on a few dates for a good time. She means a lot more to me than the arrangement between us."

"Do you love her?" Niall asked, cutting off the Viking's rant which did not seem to effect him at all.

"I do," admitted Eric without hesitation.

They faced each other for a few moments, neither speaking. Niall appeared surprised and skeptical by Eric's admission. "Love is not enough, certainly not vampire love. Sookie is part sky fae, and the sun radiates in her blood. You cannot keep her to the night. You think you hurt now, but it will only be worse later. Your kind cannot help yourselves when it comes to our kind. If you made her vampire the fae would be forced to act."

It was a clear threat but one that did not frighten Eric. "I would never turn Sookie unless she wished me too," he countered. "Besides, she would hate me forever, and I have enough moody children as it is," he added with some levity. He did not want to be responsible for restarting the vampire fae wars.

"Maybe that is what is exactly what she needs to do," Niall pointed out.

"What?" asked Eric, taken off guard.

"Hate you. Then she could finally walk away from you; have a normal life without thinking about vampires. If you truly love her….." Niall looked meaningfully at Eric. He did not wait for Eric's response. "She is my great-granddaughter and the image of her great-grandmother whom I loved much more than the likes of you could imagine. I would love to be in Sookie's life but not if it brings her harm. So you will not see me again Northman unless you do wrong by Sookie."

As he was about to flash away he turned to Eric, "If it means anything, you're almost tolerable," and Niall disappeared, leaving Eric alone in his office. For the first time in his thousand years of existence he fleetingly thought of meeting the sun. When he had Niall's blessing of his relationship with Sookie part of him believed there had to be a way for them to be together. Niall seemed invested in Sookie's happiness afterall. It was a naive thought for Eric, but one he had clung too when he realized much too late how much Sookie meant to him. Then Niall told him about the cluviel dor, and he truly believed that was their shot for happily ever after. He waited for Sookie to make the wish for them, but she never did.

Now he didn't know how to get to happily ever after. At least not for both of them, and she certainly deserved one more than he did. So he could give up and meet the sun, or make her happy in the only way he saw available to him. If she hated him, then she could move on and find some happiness in her life. He could play the bad guy easily enough. Sadly it would be too simple for her to believe the worst of him. He rarely bothered to hide his faults; he was arrogant, self concerned and highhanded. It was his redeeming qualities that he hid.

Niall walked by the old Stackhouse household and smiled at the young woman in a restless slumber. Tear tracks streaming down her face. He wanted to tell her she was lucky to be free of the vampire world, and the faery one for that matter. For a moment it hit him that even this Sookie loved Eric despite wanting a normal life. For a moment it made him question everything. But then it passed. Eric was merely the exception that proved the rule. Vampires could not be trusted and the world would be better off without them. Certainly his Sookies would.

End Chapter 3

A/N: All you nice readers who have reviewed, alerted and favourited and I pay you pack with this horrible chapter. ;) You may hate Eric or Niall or both in this chapter but I think they are similar in a lot of ways. They are both trying to do the best for Sookie but are quite misguided.


	5. Chapter 4 - Their hybrid child

**Chapter 4**

Their hybrid child the key

**4A:**

"What did you tell Eric?" I asked, wishing for the millionth time that I could read my great grandfather's mind. He had returned from the Earthen realm three days ago. Since then I had been requesting every faery visitor tell him to meet with me as soon as possible. I do not know if they passed on my message, in fact I figured they wouldn't as the fae are mostly in awe of Niall, but I had to deal with my impatience somehow.

Niall's expression indicated that he was not accustomed to being peppered with questions before he was even seated correctly. It wasn't like me to be rude, but I was not willing to listen to a tangential story about how the tree in my back yard was growing nicely for alterno-me when I just wanted to know how Eric was coping with the news.

"I told Eric his debt to me has been paid," great-grandfather replied as he put his arms on my shoulders and directed me back into a sitting position before painstakingly sitting down himself. I was only able to stay sitting while he sat because I hoped it would promote conversation.

"And?" I asked looking at my grandfather in apprehension, gripping the embroidered edge of my chair. Pulling the seams to their limit.

Niall took my hand. It was never a good sign when he did that. Or maybe he just didn't want his chair to get ripped. "When I arrived Eric had just divorced you, in preparation for marrying Freyda. I told him it would be best to break all contact with you, and do his best to make you hate him completely. This will let the other you live happily without wondering what might have been."

I nodded my head at this, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to run down my face. He divorced her, not me. Alterno-me could now go and get whatever it was she thought she needed. But it still felt like Eric had given up on us too easily. If I did a little soul searching I knew that I had given him lots of reasons to leave. And that was without considering whatever the other me has done since the split. It wasn't like he had divorced this me.

"What did you tell him about me?" I asked as the pause in Niall's answer became too long for my liking. A sick pit in my stomach formed, already anticipating the answer and the look in Niall's eyes gave me the confirmation of what he would say before he spoke. "It is best Eric does not know about you and the child. You are safe here, and the other Sookie can live her life there. To that end, I have spent the last several days strengthening the seal between faery and human realms to avoid the temptation of any of us meddling. Now there can be absolutely no communication between the realms, and no fae, including myself, may pass between for the next fifty years."

I stared in horror at my great-grandfather. I was in shock and quite naïve when I followed him to faery and had not fully appreciated what it meant. I thought I would be able to keep tabs on my family and friends even if I would never see them again. I assumed I could get a message to Eric about what had happened. Those foolish ideas were squashed by my great grandfather's rash actions. He had effectively separated me from everyone I knew and loved for the next fifty years. I felt numb. "I want to go home," I protested pointlessly, as I bent my head and the tears I had been fighting back flowed freely done my face. I felt like the pathetic child I had been acting like for too long. I'm sure my grandmother would have a few choice words for my actions. Thinking of Gram I sucked back the tears, and held my head up high. Unfortunately pushing back the pain brought my anger to the forefront. I stood up, clenching my hands and biting out the words so I would not completely lose control with my great-grandfather and King of the Land. "Why would you strengthen the seal now? You closed the portals to protect me from the fae. I'm here now. There was no reason to close them."

Niall looked at me pityingly. "You are here, where you and your unborn child are safe. Do you know what would happen if they found out about this child? A fae, human, vampire hybrid of sacred blood? There are many who would try to kill the child before it was even born. And the easiest way to do that would be to kill its mother."

"I would not have gone around telling everyone in the human world I was having Eric's love child. I would have told Eric. That's all. And you can believe he wouldn't be telling anyone. As for protection I think I would be a lot better off with Eric." I congratulated myself for not swearing at Niall.

Niall's voice turned soft but stern. "You made the decision to come here Sookie," and then he called for my babysitters to return and calm me down before dematerializing.

As they say, act in haste, repent at leisure.

**4B:**

My pregnancy was the most emotionally and physically difficult thing I have ever gone through. I was living as if I was half dead, going through the motions of getting up, dressing, bathing and interacting with my fae brethren. Most days I was exhausted and slept the day away. Those were the good days. I wanted time to pass; I didn't want to be awake dealing with the regrets streaming through my mind. Thoughts like 'I could have dyed my hair and gotten different color contacts' instead of leaving were of no comfort to me now.

Speaking of comforting, or a lack thereof, it did not help that my midwife visited me every day during my pregnancy. I could have handled her physical exams and tests with a smile if it wasn't for her faery bluntness. "You've gotten awfully fat," "The baby seems big. How tall is the vampire?" "Fairies enjoy giving birth so we don't have pain killers," were just a few of her jewels of wisdom meant to make the birth giving process easier.

To say I was unpleasant to most of my visitors was an understatement. Oddly enough my own blunt displeasure with everyone and everything endeared me to Kalis and we struck up an unusual friendship. In my head I called her Pam 2.0. I can only imagine what the real Pam would say to that, or how Kalis would take being compared to a vampire. Oh and it turns out that I was right, Kalis is two-sexed, even if I'm still not 100% sure what that means. Hshe (that's the politically correct term – even if it kind of sounds like your hushing someone when you say it) offered to show me once but I politely declined. Kalis and Dermot were about the only two people that I got on well with. Niall and I were polite with each other but none of the familial friendliness remained from my side. I know he still loved me in his way but all I could muster was respect, the love ship had sailed. And even the respect I showed him was more out of self preservation. I was worried if I started acting like I was a prisoner here then they might start treating me like one.

Thankfully for me, and everyone around me, my pregnancy only lasted 5 months. Kalis stayed in the birthing room with me and kept everyone else from coming in during my labour. That was a miracle as apparently my baby was the most interesting thing to happen in faery in about ever, and everyone and his dog seemed to be gathered outside the delivery room pouting that I was shirking fae tradition by not giving birth in the middle of a large circle of spectators. Again, thank the stars for Kalis. Hshe was the best analgesic I could ask for, minus an actual epidural which I would have killed for. Kalis just kept pumping feel good hormones into me as I screamed in agony. I managed to make it through 36 hours of labor. When that sweet cry of success came, the room went black.

**4C:**

When I next opened my eyes the bright light hurt them. I felt dry and I wanted a drink of water so badly. Kalis, I tried to call out but I found my voice hoarse and gravely. "Kalis?" I called again a bit louder, hoping hshe was still around. No one came. I realized that I was all by myself. Then I tried to focus clearly on the room around me. It was so bright, and fuzzy. But I could make out vines and greenery surrounding me. I realized in horror there was some kind of plant growing into my arm. I wanted to rip it out but was concerned what would happen if I did. I felt my heart start to race and I bit down the urge to scream lest I alert someone to my presence.

"You're awake," came a melodic voice and I looked at the faery who was suddenly beside me. Too late, I thought in panic. But I was relieved when I saw here. She was young, only about twenty I would guess, and I did not recognize her as any of the fae I had seen in the past. I wondered for a second if she was an angel as the bright lights blurred the edges of her body. But this place was definitely not heaven. I tried to talk but my voice was so gravely, I needed water badly.

"Don't worry, you're not dead and I'm no angel," laughed the faery, as she cut into one of the plants in the room and squeezed out water into a cup. "You're in the healing shrine," she added as she passed me the glass of water. "You lost a lot of blood. And since human blood is mostly iron there wasn't a whole lot any of the fae could do except move you here."

I took a gulp of water. "You read my mind," I managed to say once the water hit my vocal cords.

"I did," she said as she turned the light down in the room. She expertly removed the vines from my arm. I was able to sit up tentatively with her help and look around the room. It was then that I realized something was missing. My baby was not here with me. There was no bassinet hiding in the corner of the room. I tried to read my nurse's mind but it was blank to me.

"Where is my baby?" I asked, searching the room, panic filling my being. The faery looked at me in shock. "Do you not know me?" she asked.

I stared at her in horror. This woman full grown woman could not be my baby. Not unless my child aged to full grown in the time I have been here. No, I was only out of it for...

"But I am your daughter mother," she replied to my thoughts. "Your blood loss took you very close to death, and the healing shrine often takes many years to restore fae to health. You are lucky it only took nineteen years."

"_Only_ nineteen years?" I repeated. I looked into familiar blue eyes as she nodded yes, and I knew she was telling the truth. They were his eyes. But I could not deny her as my child as well. She had inherited my bosom and curves, but appeared slimmer as she had inherited her father's height as well. Her long blond hair was a shade lighter and a lot longer but fell the same way as mine did.

"I missed nineteen years?" I asked, repeating myself hoping for another answer. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I missed the baby years, teaching her to talk, learning to walk, potty training, training bras, her first period, likely her first….

"My first lover was long ago," she agreed, and I suddenly realized how intrusive it was to have someone answer your thoughts. "But on the bright side you have not missed becoming a grandmother, despite my many lovers I have had no children." She seemed amused by my shock. "I am beautiful and have many offers of lovers. I would be rude to refuse them all," she explained. I wish I would say her attitude was Eric's influence, but the faeness of her statements cut me.

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to block her from my mind. I may be disappointed but I did not want her to think I was disappointed in her. "Finnley Aurora," she replied. "And mother there is so much I would like to know but I must meet great-father Niall for my lessons soon. I missed two last week. You should come with me and let him know you have awakened. He will be so happy you are fully recovered."

I wondered if he would be relieved or not to see me awake. After having Finnley to himself for so long and being able to craft her into a perfect little faery he might not want me awake. But having no better options I followed her out of the weird healing room. It was located down a small cobblestone path that led to a fae village. Fae was beautiful I marveled to myself looking at the greenery that seemed to make up the walls of most of the buildings. Finnley walked into a building that appeared to be the equivalent of a library as it had many books lined on tree branches which grew into the centre of the room.

"Finnley," greeted a fae librarian pleasantly before she passed my daughter a few books and pointed her to a small room in the back. "You're usual room is open. Niall has not arrived yet."

"What are you studying?" I asked. If Niall himself was teaching her it had to be important. I was not able to decipher the fae written language on the front of the books. Fae language was magical and morphed into whatever language the listener understood. But the written word did not have the same properties. Kalis had taught me a little about reading fae but these books looked way beyond me.

"Vampire origins," she replied and I took another look at the book as she sat down in the small booth. "Why?" I asked, wondering how much she knew about her own heritage. She looked at me as if the answer should be obvious. "I am the chosen one," she replied simply. Then she pulled one of her books open and began reading as if I was not there.

"Chosen to do what?" I asked, annoyed that she had acquired the fae trait of short answers.

" To fulfill the prophecy of the 5th cluviel dor," she replied, flipping the book threw a few pages and then settling on one. She pointed out a small verse of lines. "What does it say?" I asked her. "You don't read?" she replied in surprise and I had a horrible thought that Finnley would forever be ashamed of her bumpkin uneducated human mother. She kindly offered to read it to me, and I realized as she spoke she had the words memorized.

"_Born of darkness yearning for light_

_A half fae taken to her kin_

_Coupled with a male of the eldest line_

_Though parted when magic's done_

_Their hybrid child the key_

_To make the vampire race disappear."_

"I am going avenge Gwendolyn and make the human realm safe again," she explained proudly when she was done reciting her words. I looked at my daughter in horror. "You're going to kill them?"

End Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter was a lot of plot set-up filler stuff… and then my edits kept un-editing themselves. I think I re-fixed things but I apologize for any typos etc.. I got to the point I just wanted to get it out because I'm very excited for the next few chapters. :) Thanks again to all my reviewed, favoriters and alerters.


	6. Chapter 5 - Let's Get Out of Here

**Chapter 5 – Let's Get Out of Here**

"How else would I purge the Earthen realm of them?" Finnley asked innocently, and I realized that I had given birth to a child who believed it was her birthright to commit genocide. I felt her trying to poke around in my mind but I pushed her out lest she sense how I felt about her at that moment.

"Vampires aren't all bad," I began, wondering how I was going to start undoing nineteen years of brainwashing. I felt like vomiting, only I was too empty inside.

"We are responsible for their beginnings and we must be the end of them."

'Just great,' I thought as a turned towards my great grandfather's voice. He entered the study room we were in and took a seat on the opposite side of Finnley. No, hi Sookie, glad you didn't die, or wow you're awake, that's great. No, he was too busy encoding my daughter to spare a moment to acknowledge me. I had a horrible thought that Finnley might have spent all her formative years stuck in this room learning how to kill vampires.

"Every fae and human that dies by vampirism does so due to faery magic. We need to be the ones to stop them," preached Niall. I watched my daughter nod in agreement at my great-grandfather's prejudicial words and felt hopeless. "Sookie, any good from vampires comes from the human that they once were. The humanity they too had stolen."

This was propaganda I was not going to swallow. "There is synthetic and donor blood now and many of them are trying to live normal lives," I protested, knowing that I could never change Niall's mind. A thousand years of hate is not going to be undone by anything I could say. But maybe Finnley would see me standing up to Niall, maybe she would question what he taught her.

"Sookie, don't be naïve," replied Niall as he flipped ahead a few pages in the book Finnley was studying. "I've known vampires a lot longer than you have," he added for good measure.

I felt like clawing his eyes out. He may have known them longer but I was willing to wager that I knew them a lot better. "Don't be naïve? I don't know what it's like in faery, since you kept me cooped up in that horrible castle sitting room before shipping me off to a healing room that took nineteen bloody years to work. But on Earth hating someone because they are different is the job of ignorant rednecks. So maybe hoping vampires, fae and human can live together is naïve, but I rather be naïve than the former."

Niall looked at me, and I stared back into his eyes with my head held high. I realized that I had just implied the King of the Fae was an ignorant redneck. My own kin. I felt ashamed because of my upbringing but I could not regret the words. Even if it meant Niall was going to do something extreme to me now.

"Leave then."

I did a double take as Niall continued pointing to things with Finnley as if I no longer existed. "You said that the realms were sealed for fifty years," I reminded him. "I believe I said they were sealed from the fae. You Sookie, are not full fae. You can always go back to where you belong, but you won't be able to return here," he explained, as if I should have known that information. We both know he intentionally led me to believe I could not go home again.

Well, if Niall meant to scare me by disowning me and not letting me return to the fae it did not work. I knew he was only letting me go now because he had gotten what he wanted, but despite everything I smiled at the prospect of returning home. Though I felt guilty too. I should want to stay for my daughter's sake, but Finnley did not seem like my daughter. To me my daughter should be a tiny little baby who I could raise right. Right now, I was in over my head and I needed my allies if I was even going to attempt to help her. Most of all, I needed Eric. If nothing else I could warn him what was happening. Suddenly I went from happy to terrified of going back. What would Eric think when he found out how colossally I had screwed things up? But he had been manipulated by Niall too, so I at least I had that in my defense.

"Um, where is the portal anyway?" I asked Niall when I realized that he was ignoring me now. Niall gave me an exacerbated look, told Finnley to wait until he got back, and then stood up and led me to the portal in silence. "Sookie, if you ever see things differently…" he began once we were there and I was busy reaching out to the portal barrier.

"Niall, you got one thing right," I cut in, turning to him before he could finish. "I'm not fae. I'm a telepathic barmaid, vampire's wife from Bon Temps, Louisiana." I walked through the portal before he could respond and suddenly found myself in my own backwoods, between the meadow and the trees that connected my property with the Compton's. I smiled like an idiot for a few minutes as it felt so good to be home again basking in the waning sun of what I presumed was a late August evening.

It occurred to me that my own backwoods near the faery portal would not be the safest place to hang out all night. My good mood flatlined as I thought about where I should go. I was alone with no idea where to go or what to do. I was not really keen on meeting alterno-me, or finding out how she may have alienated all my old allies in the last twenty years. But I did not have many options. Maybe I could go and claim to be my own long lost faery half twin sister? Maybe she would help me and maybe she would try to kill me. I knew I could go either way. I could see if Pam was still at Fangtasia but how would I get there? I must have been standing there for a long time thinking because suddenly I realized I was no longer alone.

"Mother?" came a tentative voice. Oddly I felt relieved by her voice and the tension that had built up dissipated. I doubted she would attack me, but I guess I didn't really know. My own daughter. If it did come to fighting with her I doubt I have much of a chance even if I hadn't just woken up from a coma.

"Finnley what are you doing here?" I asked her, expecting more bad news.

She smiled a gloriously devious smile that reminded me whose daughter she was. "Officially I'm here because Niall instructed me to follow you to the vampires." I nodded at this. No wonder he let me go so easily. "Unofficially, I'm here because I have wanted to see Earth for as long as I could remember."

She picked up one of the wild flowers growing in the meadow and ran her fingers between the petals. "When you were in the coma I spent hours reading your mind. It wasn't usually words or thoughts as much as feelings, images and impressions when you were unconscious. You thought of flowers and the sun a lot. When you weren't thinking about your family. The humans, the faeries, the vampires. I saw how much love you had for them all."

She looked sad for a moment. "Mother, my telepathy is strong. I saw Niall's mind clearly. You have to know that he does love us and he has always treated me kindly in his own way. But his hatred is an ugly mark on an otherwise beautiful mind. It terrifies me that such beauty can host such ugliness. I knew I had to pretend to be the person he wanted me to be, and to be on guard in faery. I could never let any of my brethren suspect my true feelings. I tried to warn you in the library, but you blocked me out."

"I want to believe you," I started. And I really did. I did not want my child to be a monster. But I didn't have the best track record for trusting the right people either.

"Please trust me," she begged. "I'll do whatever it takes."

I had trust those who did not deserve it many times, and maybe I was making the same mistake again. But she was my daughter and she deserved a chance if anyone did. I pulled Finnley into a fierce hug. It wasn't faery custom and she stood awkwardly, her pale almost shiny skin cool on mine. I thought of the family I wished we had been, all three of us, and all the hugs and laughter we had missed out on. Another pang of guilt washed over me that I had just walked away from her again. Screwing up my own life was one thing, but while I was blissfully ignorant for nineteen years who knows how she and Eric were coping.

"It wasn't that bad. Everyone in fae was kind to me and I always had your mind when I felt like an outsider," she cut in as she awkwardly broke the hug. I wiped the tears from her face with my thumb. "If you want to earn my trust stay out of my mind," I chided lightheartedly as I studied her and let my hands drop to her arms slowly. If she was using me it would probably break me.

"I want to meet my father," she stated almost shyly.

If she was using me and I led her to Eric it could end him.

"What do you understand about your father?" I asked. I had known so little when I first walked into Fangtasia that I wanted my daughter to have a heads up if I did take her to him. I also wanted to see how much of a villain Niall had painted Eric to be.

"He's a vampire, and consort to the Queen of Oklahoma. She's a young and brutal vampire named Freyda. Father is over one thousand years old and has two vampire children, Pamela and Karin. His mortal line died of disease long ago. I am his only living blood. I was born after you," she smiled at me here, "split yourself in half over wanting to be my mother and wanting to have a normal life."

I nodded, impressed with her knowledge. But then Niall had been teaching her about vampires and who knows what her whole life. The way she said it was so matter of fact though, she knew about Eric but she didn't know him at all. And that was my fault. There was something else she would have to do too I realized if I let her meet him. "Do you know how to mask your smell?" I asked. She would likely reak of faery since she had spent her whole life in fae.

"Mother don't worry about that. Niall has spent a lot of time and energy helping me learn how to interact with vampires without them suspecting anything. 'Always have a wooden stake, silver chains, and make them underestimate you'" she quoted. "I learned how to mask my smell long ago."

"Learning about vampires is not the same as dealing with them in person. And he taught you how to kill them, not interact with them safely," I admonished, knowing that overconfidence would not be to her benefit.

"I have seen a vampire in person before. Niall had a prisoner," she paused, appearing deep in thought before going on. "I practiced blocking my scent and we ensured that I could not be glamoured," she stopped talking completely then, and I sensed that things in fae for her had been worse at times than she let on. "As for interacting with them, could it be any more difficult than living in a land where everyone hates half of who you are?"

I decided that I would take a chance on her. We spent a few minutes discussing what the best approach would be for finding and visiting Eric when suddenly Finnley went stiff. "There's someone coming," she whispered and I scanned the area. Sure enough there were two voids coming towards us quickly. Finnley looked like she wanted to run but knowing we could not outrun them I held her arm steadily. Hopefully they would be friendly and not prove Niall right.

"Sookie?" came a familiar voice a second later and I just stared at him trying to figure out what to say.

"Hi Bill," I finally managed, "Karin," I added nodding to the blonde vampire beside him trying to think of something to say to explain why I was in my own backyard but nineteen years younger. Unless the other me had aged gracefully too.

'She hasn't, you are younger than the woman he knows.' The thoughts suddenly popped into my mind. I tried to hide my shock that she could read vampires and still pay attention to what Bill was saying. "Who is with you?" he had asked I think. He was staring at Finnley in wonder and I wanted to yell at him to stay the hell away from her.

'No matter what don't let them know you can read their minds,' I thought to Finnley hoping she was disregarding what I said earlier about not reading my mind. 'I won't' came her silent reply and I breathed an internal sigh of relief. 'He thinks I am a faery relative of yours by the way. That's technically the truth and is as good an explanation as any.'

"This is Finnley, she's my cousin," I replied to Bill. "Dermot's daughter," I added trying to sound more believable. Then I remembered that less was always more with lying. It wasn't something I did very often.

"Sookie why do you look ten years younger than usual?" demanded Karin, rudely looking me up and down. I was miffed for a second, I should look twenty years younger. It was probably good that Karin was studying me more closely than Finnley though. Finnley did have enough of Eric's traits that it could make her suspicious. I was going to come up with an explanation when Finnley saved me.

"She just returned from visiting us in fae. It rejuvenated her," she explained. 'Bill and Karin are in year eighteen of a twenty year vampire marriage contract. She wants to renew it and does not like Bill seeing attractive alternatives' she added to me.

"It won't last, I'll be back to my old self by the next time you see me," I chipped in. A pissed off Karin did not seem like something I wanted to deal with.

"You and Sam should come over some evening this week for a game of Gonga," invited Bill while Karin looked like she wanted him to hurry up and leave us already. "Of course Finnley you are welcome too if you are still visiting."

I had the horrible feeling that the invitation was really directed at Finnley. I had an image of me and Sam as an old married couple calling on our vampire neighbors as Bill flirted with our daughter. I tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. I looked to Finnley for some explanation of what Gonga was, but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"Karin, Sookie has told me that your maker Eric lived during the time of Vikings. I once bedded a faery who loved to go sailing and he would be so jealous if I met a Viking," Finnley stated. She babbled on for awhile about her fascination with human history, sprinkled with random questions about Eric while I just gaped at her for a few minutes before realizing she was probing Karin & Bill's minds for information on him.

'Karin's thinking that our kind hurt Eric enough and we should stay away. She is still angry with you because Eric did not attend her marriage to Bill. She blames you even though she suspects Eric's dislike of Bill, or Freyda forbidding it were also likely. She has not seen Eric in a long time and does not care too. Bill has visited Eric in Oklahoma at Pam's orders as Freyda forbids his children to see him. Pam is managing Fangtasia still. She knows where he is.'

"Congratulate Sylvia on her middle school graduation," stated Bill, obviously trying to steer the topic away from Eric as he saw that Finnley was annoying Karin with her questions and no doubt he thought the subject was painful to me as well. 'Sylvia's the other you's daughter.' Got it, I nodded.

"Well, Finnley does not have very long to stay here so I better show her around some more. It was nice seeing you guys. I don't think we'll be able to Gonga this week," I concluded and took Finnley's arm to lead her away now that we had the information we wanted. "They are so interesting," she mumbed and I was relieved Bill and Karin were off in the distance and did not appear to notice her staring at them.

"Let's go to Fangtasia," she said excitedly. I could feel happiness coming off of her in waves and I had to admit her excitement was contagious. But I also had a fair share of apprehension. "We have to figure out a way to get there," I stated. I felt only slightly guilty about contemplating stealing my own car.

"I will fly you," she volunteered, and before I could ask her what else she could do, we were flying above the clouds and I was trying to figure out how to direct her to Fangtasia from the sky. My directions were a bit rusty, and quite bad actually. Eric had flown me more than a few times but honestly I had never paid much attention to where we went. Eventually we did make it to the woods outside Fangtasia though.

"Block your smell, don't let anyone know what you can do and do not leave my side," I lectured her quietly as we walked over to the line. She rolled her eyes at my over-protectiveness. When we got into the line I realized how out of place we were. The fangbanger fashions had changed, though I was not sure if it was for better or worse. The women in line were mostly wearing 1950s style housewife dresses only tighter in the bodice and a much shorter skirt. Also they were bright red in color with black lace lining. The men were all wearing black skin tight leggings to the knee which flowed out like bell bottoms below the knee. Unfortunately shiny silver-sequined wife beaters were the top of choice for the guys. Finnley and I were both wearing white sun dresses and stuck out like sore thumbs. It was worse for Finnley since she was taller than most people in line.

"Can't be normal can you?" came a familiar voice after we had been waiting for several minutes. "Pam," I declared and pulled her into a hug once she had sauntered over to us. She looked shocked at me and then eyed Finnley suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway Sookie?" she interrogated me after studying us thoroughly. Her voice was cold and I wondered for a moment if going to Pam had been the best idea. 'Don't worry, alterno-you did not do anything too bad. Once she had kids you drifted apart from Pam. She doesn't make actual girl friends easily and was angry when she lost you,' supplied Finnley.

"Can we talk inside?" I asked Pam. I did not want to get into explanations while waiting outside a vampire club. "Only cuz you brought eye candy with you," agreed Pam and she motioned for Finnley and I to follow her into Fangtasia.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Again, thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 6 - Making An Exception

**Chapter 6 – Making an Exception **

"Is this your pup?" Pam asked once we were alone in her office. She was studying Finnley critically and for a moment a questioning look passed over her face, but she seemed to shake it away.

"I am her daughter," corrected Finnley, and I watched as she smiled mischievously at Pam. I realized with a sinking feeling that Finnley had my recklessness combined with Eric's impudence. It would no doubt get her into trouble. I tried to think of something to say before Finnley did anything else but both Pam and I were captivated by the way she was walking around the room studying everything she saw. Finnley stopped abruptly before walking over to Eric's fake crown sitting on top of the filing cabinet in the corner. I would have laughed at the look on Pam's face when Finnley popped the crown on her head but I did not want to offend Pam anymore than she appeared to be.

"That isn't yours and Eric would skin me alive if I let a half shifter wear it. Sookie's or otherwise," Pam lectured, as she moved to take the crown off of Finnley's head. Finnley surprised Pam by grabbing her hand and holding it tight, the crown remaining on her head. My breath caught in my throat at the murderous look in Pam's eyes and the challenging look on Finnley's face. "Let's get this straight, I'm a bit of a mutt, but shifter is one of the few things I'm not,"she replied. I held my breath, unable to say anything to stop the inevitable.

"What the hell are you then?" asked Pam, finally pulling her arm out of Finnley's grasp.

"Let's see, I'm nineteen years old, and fae born and bred," she smirked at Pam here, "But by birth I'm only a tiny bit faery. I'm mostly human and vampire." I waited for Pam's response, while she stared at Finnley. I could see her putting the pieces together in her head. Finnley was the right age, she was a human vampire hybrid. But most of all she looked like she belonged to Eric and I. I could tell by the disappearance of the furrow in her forehead and the slight bite to her lip exactly when she accepted who Finnley had to be. After what seemed like hours to me, but was likely less than a few seconds, Pam finally responded.

"How could you keep this from him?" she accused me, turning her penetrating glare from my daughter to myself. The betrayed tone of her voice cut me like a knife. I felt the guilt from my actions bear down on me in that moment and wondered how I was going to face Eric if Pam could wound me like this.

Finnley rescued me from answering, "It's a long story sister, but the Sookie you have known for the last twenty years is a copy of my mother. She accidently created two of herself by using a magical faery artifact to wish for her heart's desire when her heart was not one with itself. Niall took the Sookie who is my mother to faery before she could tell you or my father what had happened."

"Most women don't get that torn up over a failed marriage," tsked Pam after she had digested Finnley's story. I felt my heart lighten at her teasing tone. She believed us, but then her face grew serious again.

"Why are you here now?" she asked us suspiciously.

"Niall manipulated me into believing my only option to keep Finnley safe was to go to faery. Once I was there he made me believe I was not physically able to return. I became very sick after giving birth to Finnley, and am only now fully recovered. This was the first opportunity we had of returning here," I explained.

Pam nodded at this and mumbled something about sneaky faery bastards under her breath. "How do I know you two aren't just some kind of faery mirage?"

Finnley approached Pam slowly before whispering something into her ear. Whatever she said seemed to appease Pam because she nodded at my daughter. Then she took the crown off of Finnley's head and placed it back where it belonged on the cabinet. Pam appeared deep in thought as she walked back over to us and Finnley seemed absorbed in whatever she was thinking as well. "Not many people are strong enough to keep me from Eric's crown," she stated as she studied my daughter once more. Finnley just nodded at her.

"I presume you are here because you want to find Eric?" she asked both of us a few minutes later.

"Yes," replied Finnley eagerly.

"Exactly how strong are you?" Pam asked, looking like she wanted to attack Finnley to find out but was refraining for my benefit.

"I can handle myself with the best," Finnley replied a challenging look in her eyes. Pam raised her eyebrow skeptically. "You'll have to if you want to see Eric. Freyda keeps him under lock and key these days. She won't even let him see Karin and I. I had to send him information about Fangtasia through Bill of all people. Though, admittedly it was a smart move on her part since we would probably use the opportunity to plan a coupe. She is using him to show her subjects how powerful she is, keeping a thousand year old vampire under her control," Pam stopped and rolled her eyes here. "Stupid deluded vampire, it's Felipe who has the power over Eric. Felipe would use his power as King to have an unfortunate accident befall myself, Karin or Sookie. I guess the other Sookie. It's a good thing he doesn't know about you two," she added looking at Finnley.

"I'm strong enough to help orchestrate an unfortunate event for Freyda," cut in Finnley so confidently that I suddenly had misgivings as to her motives. Maybe I should warn Pam about the prophecy. But I did not want to put Finnley in danger either in case Pam reacted badly.

'Mother, from what I can see in Pam's mind, vampires like Freyda are the reason great-father hates them so much. I've seen enough of your mind to know that you know when we have to make exceptions to our principles.' I tried to read more of her mind but Finnley had her shields up once again.

"There's a lot of strategy involved in taking out a vampire Queen," Pam continued. "You won't be able to just walk in and kill her. I've been looking for a way to kill her for the last fifteen years."

We spent the next hour discussing how to get to Eric and dispose of Freyda without getting killed ourselves. Finnley was quite impressive in both her planning and demonstrations to Pam on how deadly she could be. Niall had trained her well, if she was a bit impulsive. I worried that she was trained a little too well, but I still did not reveal the prophecy.

In the end Pam did decide it might be easiest to let Finnley just walk in and kill Freyda. I insisted that I would go with her. After missing out on so much of her life I was not letting her walk into danger alone, plus I wanted to be there when Eric met her. It was close to 3 a.m. when we finally perfected the details of our plan. Pam knew Freyda's day man, and had been covertly passing messages to Eric through him for years. She would call him just before dawn and let him know she had a special treat for donor blood for Eric & Freyda. If things went as planned Finnley and I would be presented to them to feed from tomorrow evening and she would dispose of Freyda then. If they went badly, well, I felt confident that Finnley could protect herself and that is what mattered.

At dawn Pam hugged us both goodbye. An associate of Freyda's day man was to arrive at Fangtasia in a few hours to take us to Oklahoma. In the interim Pam had given me a makeover, dying my hair a strawberry blonde colour close to Jason's, and giving me a pair of brown contacts so that Freyda would not recognize me. Being twenty years younger than expected was also to my benefit. Pam had also given us both clothes more appropriate to our role as donors from Fangtasia's lost and found collection. The element of surprise would definitely be to our benefit. We must have been convincing because the day man's associate did not see anything out of the ordinary when he arrived to shuffle us into the back of a blood donor transport van. The van looked like it should be used to transport prisoners, and I guessed once you decided to become a donor you were locked into the gig. Vampires would not tolerate humans who kept backing out. The driver was thinking that he may work for vampires but at least he hadn't sunken to our level.

'Mother are you awake?'

The thought broke me out of my broken sleep. The van was not the easiest place to sleep even when you were up all night. But apparently I had been asleep for several hours because it appeared to be late afternoon when I looked out the small window in the back of the van.

'Yes Finnley, what's going on?'

'The van arrived in Oklahoma a few minutes ago. The driver is just getting clearance from Freyda's day man. Pam told him we have fae blood and are a vampire delicacy. He is happy to be able to please his Queen. He is loyal to Freyda despite his friendship with Pam. '

A few minutes later the doors of the van opened and Freyda's day man motioned for several armed men to lead us into the Oklahoma castle. I tried to keep a bored look on my face as if I was used to this. Finnley seemed completely enthralled with it all and I had to explain that she was a first timer. After we were patted down and questioned and put through what I could only guess were wood and silver detectors we were finally led into a small room which was promptly locked from the outside. There was another set of doors at a right angle from the first set which were also locked from the outside. I picked up from one of the guards' thoughts that we were in the holding cell that led to Eric and Freyda's master bedroom.

'This is better than the van at least,' commented Finnley as we looked around the small room we found ourselves in. There was nothing in it except a pitcher of orange juice and a few rice cakes on a marble table and two cushions on the floor. There was also a small bathroom in the corner of the room.

'How do you plan on killing Freyda?' I asked Finnley as I settled down on one of the cushions and popped a rice cake into my mouth. I might as well get comfortable since it was still only late afternoon and our intended wouldn't be up for hours. I realized that there was absolutely nothing wooden in the room we found ourselves in, and I doubted Freyda kept some in her bedroom.

'I can focus my faery energy into an arc. I blast it at her neck and she will be decapitated,' replied Finnley matter of factly.

'Have you ever tried that before?' I asked, worried that we were going to try something new on a vampire Queen. Finnley had demonstrated to Pam that she could subdue a vampire easily but if she could not kill Freyda quickly enough to avoid a mob arriving things could go very wrong.

'Yes, I practiced many times before using that technique to kill Niall's prisoner.'

Goosebumps went up my spine at her thoughts, and the cold and angry tone in which she projected them. 'Did you spend all your time in fae learning how to kill vampires?' I asked, troubled at what her childhood must have been like, and again questioning if I was doing the right thing by bringing her to Eric. I didn't really know her that well.

Finnley smiled at me sadly and then sat down beside me on the floor cushions. 'Mother, I enjoyed my time training with Niall because it kept me busy, and was an excuse for me not to have to spend time with my faery brethren. Most of the fae think of me as Niall's special pet, or as the chosen one. At the same time they saw me as the vampire's child, or the human's child. I was revered and feared by them, worshiped and hated. I had no true friends, though I had many people who wanted to know me. When I trained they left me alone.'

I had felt like an outsider my whole life but I at least had my Gran, Jason, and my friends at my side. She seemed like she had no one. If Niall was the closest thing she had to a family or a friend….

She must have been reading my mind because before I could complete my thought hers were again projecting into my head. 'When I was training I got to spend time with the vampire prisoner. He was my closest friend. He understood me better than the fae.'

My heart broke for her in that moment.

'Yes, I had to kill my best friend,' came her thoughts, confirming mine. I looked to see tears slipping down her cheeks, contrasting with the steely look on her face. 'He knew what I was doing too. He told me that I had made him happy for the first time after a hundred years rotting in that prison and he rather die to keep me safe than live and put me in danger. I suspected, but it was then that I knew vampires were not the monsters Niall made them out to be.'

I pulled my daughter in to my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening getting to know each other better. Despite being brought up by Niall I could still see myself and even parts of Eric in her personality. She found happiness and joy in life despite the misery in that same twisted overconfident way that Eric did. She believed in the good of most people like I did. She also knew that not everyone was worthy of mercy. In a lot of ways she reminded me of my Gran.

'I found your father at the side of the road completely unable to remember anything about his life….' My story of how I fell in the love with her father died in my mind when I realized that there were now voids present and awake in the room next door.

'There are three of them,' Finnley and I thought simultaneously and I looked at my daughter to tell me what they were thinking and who the third vampire was. But before she could speak I heard a familiar voice coming from the room next to us.

"Well Freyda, you've been as entertaining as always but I think it's time that I should be getting back to my own constituents," he drawled and my heart raced uneasily as I recognized the voice of Felipe. We had counted on it just being Eric and Freyda. Felipe was a complication.

"You can stay for at least another night, you know how much I hate staying in an empty coffin," pouted Freyda in response to Felipe.

"You really shouldn't keep a lady wanting," lectured Felipe, presumably to Eric and I found myself waiting to hear his voice with bated breath.

"Yes darling _husband_," came Freyda's voice instead, implying Eric was anything but her darling. I felt like cheering, after I punched her in the face. "You ought to learn a thing or two from Felipe."

The two seemed to laugh with each other and suddenly came the unmistakable sounds of copulation. I tried to pretend I wasn't in a closet with my teenage daughter listening to my ex-husband's wife screw her father's king in front of him. Then I thought about Finnley and how she would be able to read their minds, and I felt worse for her.

'My father is delirious or in pain or something. His thoughts barely make any sense,' she fed me after a few minutes. She apparently was not as embarrassed as I was by what was going on in the room next door, or else she was ignoring it. 'I don't think they have been giving him any blood. Freyda is a vapid twit who thinks my father will be offended by her copulating with random men. It did not have the desired effect and she has started denying him blood to get him to bend to her will. I will not having any issues being the end of her. Felipe is more intriguing but I suppose I will have to kill him too.'

'You will be okay with both of them?' I asked, not quite trusting her abilities. If Eric was cowed by the two of them how would she do?

'I will be fine,' she reassured me. She kept her mind focused on the vampires in the room next door and I realized she was trying to learn as much about them as possible. It made for a very long night and I was almost asleep before being jerked awake by the turning of the padlock outside the door. I figured that it had to be close to dawn by now.

"It's a special treat tonight," I could hear Freyda announcing to the room as she opened the padlock. "Our donors have a touch of faery," she added and I realized without Finnley telling me that she was taunting Eric to give into whatever sick demands she had made of him.

Finnley had moved in front of me so she was closest to the door leading to their bedroom. She was smiling excitedly when Freyda entered, and Freyda took it as a sign of an enthusiastic donor. She grabbed Finnley's hand to lead her into the room. I watched in amazement as Finnley's left hand tightened on Freyda's, pulling her into our little room while an arc of power formed in her right. A moment later she had efficiently sliced the Queen's head off before Freyda could realize exactly what had happened.

'One thing to Niall's credit, he taught me to do things quickly. Even he did not want them to suffer in death.' I felt guilty realizing that I had wanted Freyda to suffer.

'Stay' Finnley's voice commanded me as she walked over Freyda's bloody remains into the room where Eric and Felipe were. I peeked through the half open door, and saw that Eric was silvered in a corner of the room while Felipe was sitting on the bed naked, looking at Finnley in shock. If it was not for Felipe I would have ran to Eric then.

"You're Queen's dead," Finnley announced to Felipe flippantly. "If you want a stronger Queen may I recommend myself," she added.

Felipe looked at her in wander. I knew him well enough to know that he liked to collect rare things; he had coveted my telepathy. I realized that Finnley probably realized this as well, having listened to his thoughts most of the night.

"Well, are you going to take me up on the offer or do you want to die too?" she asked him.

Felipe stared at her. "How can a non-vampire be a vampire Queen?" he half stated, half asked. I watched in wonder as Finnley smiled at him, a set of two sharp canines now visible. I looked on in awe. I also realized that she must have stopped masking her smell because Felipe was busy smelling the air hungrily now.

"Ever met a fae vampire before?" she asked him saucily, "You can drink my blood, and then I can drink yours," she teased him as she walked slowly closer to him. "It will be amazing." She ran her finger down his cheek. "With me at your side you could rule the whole bloody continent."

Felipe seemed to be buying her act, he smiled up at her and looked like he was about to try and kiss her. In the next moment he was dead, gone to the same fate as Freyda.

"Come out now," she invited me and I walked shakily out of the room. I was still shocked by the way my daughter had easily dispatched the two vampire royals. I stared in wonder at the remains of Felipe on the bed before slowly making my way over to Eric. In her excitement Finnley made it to Eric before I could and had the silver ripped off of him before I could warn her.

"No," I screamed, launching myself towards them, somehow thinking I could stop the inevitable. Eric merely pushed me away like an annoying fly, Finnley's blood having quickly rejuvenated him back to full strength. I watched helplessly from the ground as the blood trinkled down the side of Finnley's neck and an arc of light started forming in her hands.

'No Finnley, please don't,' I urged silently. She smiled and nodded at me before the light in her hand faded away again. 'It will be okay' echoed her mind but it was so weak.

"Eric, stop, please," I begged hysterically, managing to pick myself up again, ignoring the sharp pain in my foot from the fall. My hysterical voice penetrated his bloodlust long enough for his eyes to focus on mine.

"Sookie?"

End Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter brought to you by the lightening storm that decided to take out my new desktop but spare my 6 year old laptop that is starting to fall apart but has all my writing on it. :) Thanks again to all my reviewers, alerters and favoriters. Keep your comments coming my way.


	8. Chapter 7 - Into the Ground

**Chapter 7 – Into the Ground**

"_No," I screamed, launching myself at them, somehow thinking I could stop the inevitable. Eric merely pushed me away like an annoying fly, the faery blood having quickly rejuvenated him back to full strength. I watched helplessly from the ground as the blood trinkled down the side of Finnley's neck and an arc of light starting to form in her hands._

"_No Finnley, please don't," I begged. She smiled and nodded at me before the light in her hand faded. 'It will be okay' echoed from her mind but it was so weak._

"_Eric, stop, please," I begged hysterically, managing to pick myself up again despite the fact that judging from the sharp pain in my foot I think I might have broken something in the fall._

_My hysterical voice penetrated his bloodlust long enough for his eyes to focus on mine. _

"_Sookie?" _

It seemed like slow motion as Eric's eyes widened in recognition and he let Finnley slip from his grasp. My eyes focused on her as she hit the ground and I tried desperately to make it to her side, the pain in my foot fading to numbness in the back of my mind. Something was holding me back though, and it took me a moment to realize it was Eric.

"What's going on Sookie?" he asked as I tried to push past him futilely, his arms griping my shoulders. I could see the blood oozing out of Finnley's neck and my eyes were measuring the amount of it pooling beside her. I needed to get to her before it was too late. "Eric let me go," I demanded in a voice that sounded tortured and foreign to my own ears.

"Why are you here?" he asked, more gently this time and I looked away from Finnley long enough to see the confusion in his eyes. I didn't know how to even start answering his question and in my silence he began studying the room carefully. From the shocked look in his eyes I could tell when he had spotted the remains on the bed.

"Is that Freyda?" he asked me after a few moments. Fortunately the remains had taken his attention away from me long enough so that I could escape his arms and make it to Finnley. I knelt down next to her and pushed my hands against the wounds in her neck. "No that's Felipe," I finally replied once I felt a weak pulse. "Freyda's over there," I gestured with my head not willing to take my hands away to point out her bloody highness.

"You killed them?" he asked me after he had inspected both remains. I shook my head in the negative. "No, she did, and she needs you to heal her if we are going to make it out of here alive."

"We have no time for that, we have to leave before someone finds us," he replied, and a moment later Eric gathered both of us up into his arms. I wondered if he was purposefully not healing Finnley because he worried she was a risk to him as well. I did not entirely blame him for his caution, and I wanted to reassure him she wouldn't hurt him, but I didn't know if he would trust me.

"I know a back way out," he stated and in a whirl of movement we were out of the castle and into the night air. I thought carrying two of us might slow Eric down but he was flying faster than he ever had with just me in his arms. The air was cold on my skin and I clung to Finnley, confident that Eric was holding onto me. I have no idea how far we flew, but Eric was obviously trying to put as much distance as possible between us and the royal remains. However dawn was swiftly coming and finally he stopped and landed at the edge of a dense forest.

"I have to go to ground," he explained as he loosened his grip on us, and I carefully lowered Finnley to the ground before I collapsed under our combined weight. I realized that Eric meant to leave me and Finnley alone there.

"Heal her first," I demanded before he could leave. "Eric don't you dare leave her here to die," I yelled at his back as he turned away from us. "Not when we came to save you from Freyda."

Eric turned his head towards us. "I did not ask for you to get involved Sookie," he replied. I stared at him defiantly from my spot on the ground next to Finnley. "No. You didn't. But I don't need you or Niall asking me to protect you to do something."

Eric turned fully around and looked at me in shock.

"I know all about your agreement with him Eric. How he asked you to protect me, and later how he convinced you to end things. And none of that matters to me Eric; I can forgive you for all of it. But if you let her die, I can't make that promise."

From the look on his face I thought he would tell me he didn't give a damn about my forgiveness. My heart sunk in my chest. But then he seemed reconsider and took a step towards us, puncturing his radial artery with his fangs. He was about to heal her when he paused. "Why is she so important to you?" he asked me softly. "Eric, we don't have time. I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow," I replied, looking up at the sky which was progressively growing lighter. Eric shook his head and looked at me sadly. "Sookie, she's lost too much blood. I can't heal her. If I give her blood she will become a vampire." I stared at him for a few seconds in shock, tears running down my face. "Do it," I prompted him without any hesitation.

"She's your fae kin isn't she?" he stated as he picked us both up and rushed us deep into the forest. The thick forest would keep the light off of us for a few more minutes at best. Blood started to bead in his eyes, and I motioned for him to complete the conversion.

"Will I start a war?" he asked me as he brought his wrist to Finnley's mouth.

"I'd want you to do it anyway," I replied. Eric nodded at this, and flicked his wrist so that a few drops of his blood splattered into Finnley's mouth. He picked her up and took her to the ground just as a few stray rays of sunrise broke through the forest trees.

I spent most of the day lying next to where they had gone to ground hoping that nothing would go wrong. I only left them to find some berries to eat and to use the washroom. I tried not to think too much but it didn't help. I wasn't sure if a half vampire could even be made into a full vampire. I was miles away from civilization. I didn't even know what state I was in, or how likely was it that one of Freyda's or Felipe's day men would find me. I did manage to get a few hours of troubled sleep broken with nightmares of Eric and Niall accusing me of getting Finnley killed.

I was relieved when dusk fell. Unfortunately my relief was short lived and soon gave into terror as I realized Finnley and Eric were not stirring. Why weren't they waking up? Did Finnley wake up and kill Eric? Was it too late to turn her? Did her blood poison him? I spent most of the night crying, waiting and praying that they would wake up and that Freyda and Felipe's vampires would not found us. But neither happened.

It was dawn when I thought I heard stirring from the dirt below me. Maybe it hadn't been too late, maybe Finnley was healed not turned. Maybe the part of her that was fae needed the sun to complete the healing. With these thoughts in mind I quickly started digging into the dirt, realizing that I risked exposing Eric to the sun. But I had no choice, she was our daughter and if he had not woken up last night maybe it was too late for him anyway.

It took me almost two hours of frantic digging to reveal Finnley's face. I brushed the tendrils of dirt clinging to her eyelashes unto the thin layer of soil left on top of Eric to protect him from the sun. To my dismay she was still so pale and cold, and the sun brushing her skin did not burn her.

"Finnley," I sobbed as I brushed the dirt off of the rest of her body. I laid my cheek against her cold one and my tears ran unto her face. "No no no," I murmured as my mind desperately tried to find her thoughts. Her mind was empty. There was no void, no delirious unconscious thoughts, no overconfident bravado, just nothing. I put my arms under hers to lift her out of the grave when I realized that her muscles were rigid and her eyes dilated and glossy. Any hope I had evaporated and I laid her gently back on the ground. Her grave, my mind pointed out as if it was separate from myself. I felt as if part of me was dead with her, while the other part just had to keep on going because that's what humans did. The survival part that wouldn't let me lay down beside Finnley and Eric in their grave and let my grief take me to my death. It told me to wait till dusk to see what had become of Eric, and then walk out of the forest and keep on going. Even if there was no one to bring me casseroles or plan a funeral with, or do any of the things that you are supposed to do when someone dies. Even if there was nothing but me and my grief for the rest of my life.

I took Finnley's cold hand in mine and thought of the baby whose hand I never got to hold. The baby I never got to hold. The woman I had just started to get to know.

Damn survival, it could wait until dusk, I thought as I lay down beside her and let my grief consume me.

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8 - Vampires Hurt

**Chapter 8 – Vampires Hurt the Ones They Love **

'It's alright child, I'll take care of her now.'

"Sookie, wake up."

The voice's urgency cut into my thoughts and echoed in my mind until my grandmother and daughter's faces faded from my vision and were replaced with Eric's concerned stare glaring down on me.

"Eric?" I asked in confusion, squinting as I looked up at him. Then I slowly remembered what had happened. I wanted to go back to my dream, to a moment ago when I had profound understanding and peace. Not forward to reality where I found myself still lying on the cold soil grasping Finnley's hand. I clenched my hand tighter on hers before realizing that there was nothing there. I looked towards her, but where Finnley's body had been were only the finest silvery ashes.

"Sookie, what has happened?" "What happened to her?" We asked our questions simultaneously as I jumped up from where I had been lying. I felt on edge and ready to attack. Eric looked like he felt the same way. Then I took a good look at him and realized the silvery ashes were sparkling on his skin and I could not stop the impulse to brush them off.

'Ek varm.'

The thoughts jumped into my mind at the same time I realized that his skin was warm to the touch. I stared at Eric in awe as the sun flickered through the tree branches but did not burn him. "You're human?"

He stared back at me as if the idea had just occurred to him. I waited for his thoughts to let me know what he was thinking, but after picking up only a few words of English mixed with foreign tongues I gave up. We stared at each other for awhile, waiting for explanations. Unfortunately, I don't think either one of us knew what to say even if we did have the answers.

Finally Eric spoke.

"I guess I am human. I mean, I certainly feel different. But it's been so long since I've actually been human, I don't know what it means to feel human anymore."

I nodded at this briskly, interrupting him before he could continue. "And Finnley?"

A pained look passed briefly across his face. If he was hurt I was not more interested in discussing the fact he was human that was my only indication. "I don't know. When I woke up she was gone, and there were just the ashes. I was almost exposed and you were the only one in the ground with me."

"I was the one who dug you up. You didn't wake up when dusk fell, and I thought I heard one of you moving at dawn. I panicked and thought Finnley was buried alive," I quickly explained, still feeling on the defensive. Eric nodded in understanding, but was still staring at me in such a way that I know he expected me to continue my explanations. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself enough to tell him the rest of the story. "But when I got to her, she was dead. I swear she was dead Eric. She was cold and rigid and I couldn't read her thoughts. She wasn't a void like a vampire. She was nothing. And now she's gone and there are just these ashes and did I kill her? Did she burn in the sun because of me?" I felt the tears and pain about to overcome me when suddenly Eric pulled me into his arms.

"Shh Sookie," he whispered into my ear as my tears burned my eyes. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what a mind is like in the middle of a transformation. It can take a few days sometimes, but I think she would have burnt up as soon as you dug her up if she was already a vampire. And I'm human so something obviously did not go as planned."

"What do we do now?" I asked as I recovered myself and pulled out of his arms. I did not expect an answer. But Eric had one. "Well, we are in the woods behind Fangtasia. I would guess at least 10 miles back. And since we're both human it's going to be a long walk. I think we should get started," he said as he climbed out of the grave and offered me his hand to pull me out too. I guess you learned to just keep going forward after a thousand years.

We didn't talk for a very long time. I let my brain turn off and focused on moving one foot in front of the other. I was already exhausted but I needed to do this. I needed to keep going too. After what felt like an hour Eric stopped walking and picked up a plant growing at our feet and slowly started sucking at the roots. He handed one to me when he noticed the weird look I was giving him. "Here, this will keep you hydrated," he said and I did likewise. It worked surprisingly well. Traveling with a Viking was not as convenient as traveling with a vampire but I guess it still had its perks.

"Why did you come to save me now anyway?" he asked cutting into my musings. I realized that the time for explanations was here. It would be better to explain things now then when we were at Fangtasia and had an audience. I started walking again so I would not have to face him for this. "Eric, you remember when I used the cluviel dor?"

"Yes," he replied, a steely edge to his voice.

"It did something to me. It took the part of me that wanted to be with you and the part of me that wanted a normal life and made both realities possible."

Eric stopped walking and I felt his eyes on me. "What are you saying Sookie?" I kept walking but in a single stride he caught up and was standing in front of me, blocking my path. "I'm saying that I'm not the me that walked away from you and married Sam," I replied, catching his eyes only for a moment, before I looking down at the mossy ground we were standing on.

"Sookie, what does that mean exactly?" he asked.

"I mean the stupid cluviel dor split me into two people," I repeated, kicking a piece of wood between us. Eric did not say anything, so I kept talking. "On that day I saw a second version of myself leaning over Sam , feeling his pulse. The next thing I know Niall is there telling me to go back with him to faery so the other me can have a normal life. I was in shock Eric, and I thought I would be able to come back after the craziness settled down. But I was basically a well treated prisoner in faery."

Eric looked at me skeptically and I can't say I blamed him. "So one of you got her wish for Sam to be resurrected and the other you got to be a prisoner? I mean, I'm not a huge fan of Sam by any means, but I think you might have gotten a bad deal."

"No, I got what I wanted more than anything," I said, the tears starting yet again, but I pushed them back so I could continue. "Just not the way I wanted at all."

Eric looked at me seriously. "What do you mean?"

"I got Finnley," I whispered and then I slipped under his arm to keep walking.

"What do you mean you got Finnley?" he asked me, keeping pace easily with my hurried stride. His voice was troubled and I wondered how much of the truth he suspected.

"Niall took me away after I used the cluviel dor for a reason. He wanted us to meet, that's why he saved you and asked you to protect me. He did it all because of a fae prophecy. It foretold of the birth of a fae vampire halfling that would bring about the end of the vampire race."

Eric looked perplexed for a moment. "I always wondered why a faery would save a vampire. But is that why you wanted me to make Finnley a vampire? To make a halfing who could end the vampire race? That's what you wanted?" he asked incredulously.

I finally stopped walking and stared at him. We had more issues than most of Jerry Springer's guests, but I could not believe he thought I would betray him like that. "No Eric. Finnley was born half vampire. I wanted you to turn Finnley because I could not stand by while our daughter died."

I admit that I wanted to hurt him with my words in that moment. But in the next instant I wished I could take it back. It was the truth, but surely I could have found a kinder way to tell him. I felt small as all the color drained from his face.

"She was my daughter?"

I nodded.

"And you wished for her?"

I nodded again.

"And I killed her?"

End Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm not happy that Eric calls Sookie _Sookie_ instead of _Lover_, I'm not happy that he is all sad and Sookie's all sad and they can't just be happy. I'm sad about Finnley my completely unoriginal original character (I realized that I pretty much based her character on both Livia from Xena and Kara from BSG) being gone. GRRR... Anyway, hopefully you'll stick with me.


	10. Chapter 9 - Broken But Beating Hearts

**Chapter 9 –Broken But Beating Hearts**

We walked in silence the rest of the way back to Fangtasia, and it was an awfully long walk for silence. A few times I thought Eric was going to say something, and a few times I tried to say something to him. But I guess we both knew there was nothing we could possibly say to make things better.

"I hope Pam keeps the extra key in the same place as always," Eric finally remarked as he moved a few rocks at the edge of the woods before digging up a key. I dragged myself over to the main door of Fangtasia and leaned against it while I waited for Eric let us in. He fumbled with the key for a few minutes before finally pushing the door open. I was about to walk in behind him when he suddenly stopped moving, blocking the doorway and my view of the inside.

"What the hell Pamela?" he asked a moment later. I released the breath I hadn't known I was holding when he said her name. Finally able to peer past him, I saw Pam holding a gun on him. "Since it's not quite dusk I guess this means you're human too?" she queried as she slowly put the gun down. She looked uptight and on edge, but overall relieved to see us. However her relief was short lived.

"What the hell happened?" she shouted as she ushered us into Fangtasia.

Eric did not say anything. I wished at that moment Finnley was here to explain. She had a way of filling in awkward silences and just diving into the heart of things. It probably came from so much mind reading. I thought about trying to read Pam's thoughts, but she wasn't very much of a broadcaster and I had enough to deal with going through my own thoughts.

"Pam, it's been a long day, and we're not up to explaining things right now. Let's just deal with the fact that it seems that we're human." He said it as if being human was his worst nightmare and I felt the urge to defend humanity when a troubled look passed over Eric's face. "Karin is probably also human if my change affected you," he stated looking at Pam.

Pam nodded. "It's a possibility. I could call her but maybe we should go check on her in case someone overhears the call. I'm sure we have enough enemies who would take advantage of this. Besides, Bill keeps food for human company and I'm starving."

Eric looked at Pam strangely. "I thought you were joking when I got your message that Karin and Bill got married." Pam shook her head. "I felt the same way about them at first. But the weird thing is, they are actually perfect for each other."

Pam went on to make some sarcastically loving remarks about the couple, but when neither Eric or I smiled she got the message that neither of us was in a joking mood and led us out to her car.

A few minutes later the three of us were driving in Pam's car towards Bon Temps. Her vehicle reminded me of the Barbie convertible I had as a child, only her seats were tan leather instead of pink molded plastic. "Neither of you feel like explaining _anythin_g?" asked Pam after we had driven for about 10 minutes in silence. Eric and I were sitting in the back seat looking out our respective windows while she drove. We just kept looking out our windows, ignoring her. "Now that I'm human I don't have forever to wait around until you two are mentally stable enough to talk about it. So how about one of you tell me if I should be worried about Freyda coming for my head when dusk falls. "

Again silence answered her, and Pam looked progressively more concerned. Finally I took pity on her. "Pam, you don't have to worry about Freyda. Finnley took her head off so you don't have to worry about yours. At least not from Freyda herself, and if it makes you feel better, she killed Felipe too."

I caught Pam's gaze in the driver's mirror. She smiled, looking impressed with Finnley. She only met my eyes for a moment but I think it was long enough for her to sense my pain because her smile died and her eyes quickly left mine. Or maybe she's just become a nervous driver now that she's human.

"What happened to Finnley?" she asked softly, and for the first time I heard real compassion and worry in her voice. I did not want to talk about it, but having another person who cared about her, even just a little bit was nice. "Eric was being tortured and denied blood by Freyda. When Finnley freed him he fed from her, and…"

"I killed her," cut in Eric abruptly before I could find the right way of phrasing it. I was almost relieved by Eric's interruption, as there was no way to make it sound better.

"Then Sookie asked me to make her a vampire to save her," he continued in a low voice.

"And then I may have sent her to the final death by digging her up too early," I added in a whisper. Pam did not hear me in the front seat, but Eric was sitting next to me and finally turned from his window to look at me. "Sookie, you heard movement, and thought she was buried alive. Of course you were going to dig her up. Besides, weren't you were lying right beside her in the grave? I've seen vampires burn up. You would not have slept soundly beside a combusting vampire. You are innocent in this."

"But where did the ashes come from?" I counter argued. Eric only shook his head. We had effectively rendered Pam speechless so that the rest of the drive was even more silent than the beginning. Thankfully we were almost there, and a few minutes later we were pulling into the old Compton Homestead just as dusk was falling.

Bill answered the door, and from the look on his face I'm guessing we were not the people he was expecting to see.

"Eric, Pam," he greeted and then he looked at me as if expecting them to introduce me. When no one did he gestured for us to follow him into the house anyway. I don't blame Bill for not recognizing me. After all I still had the stupid outfit Pam had put me into, my hair still dyed cheap red and my face still twenty years younger than he expected it to be but aged with sadness and weariness. He probably assumed I was Eric and Pam's dinner.

"Bill is Karin here?" Eric asked, getting quickly to the point of our visit, while I took a seat on the love seat in Bill's living room. I realized it was the same love seat he had owned over twenty years ago and probably had been in this house for decades before that. Then I realized we once made love on this couch and I wished I had picked somewhere else to sit.

"I'm here," Karin stated as she walked down the staircase into the room. She moved gracefully, and looked more like a Disney princess than a slaughtering vampire.

"Thank god," greeted Eric, as he pulled her into a hug. She stood rigid for a moment, before returning the hug. Obviously whatever bad blood ran between them was history now that Eric showed her he cared. Intellectually I was happy that Pam and Karin were okay. Inside I felt irrationally jealous. Jealous that he was rejoicing in the fact that his vampire family was alive when his own daughter was not. When they finally broke the hug, everyone studied everyone else for a moment before joining me in sitting down in the living room. They just plopped down into their seats, Eric, Pam and Karin sitting together on the couch and Bill in the rocking chair across from them. My love seat was off to the side. For once I missed the faery custom of carefully arranging their chairs. It was useful when you wanted to put off a painful conversation.

"So both of you are human too then?" asked Karin as she took her vampire father's and sister's hands in hers. She rubbed them to feel the warmth against her skin.

"Karin and I woke up this morning and were quite shocked," cut in Bill before Pam and Eric could reply.

"You mean he's human too?" Eric asked Karin in amazement. Then he got up off the chair, walked over and actually put his hand on Bill's cheek.

"Yes, and as far as I can tell, all the vampires I know are human," replied Bill with a funny smile on his face while Eric just looked at him in wander. "Facebook and Twitter accounts have been buzzing with cryptic updates all day. I have been trying to contact as many vampires as possible. Many who went to ground last night may have suffocated. Karin and I have spent all day trying to track down Bubba and have not been able too. We have been asking everyone we contacted if they know what has happened but no one seems to have the slightest clue."

"Sookie you are probably in the best place to explain things if anyone can," stated Eric, looking at me as if he was sorry to put me on the spot after everything we had just been through. Bill looked visibly shaken when Eric said my name and looked towards me in shock.

"Sookie?" he asked, and I was not sure if he was more shocked at my appearance or at the fact that I might be able to explain the vampire cure.

I nodded at both Bill and Eric. I might as well get through the story than sit here dreading having to go through everything. "I'll tell you all the entire story, but it will have to be the Coles Note's version because it's a really long and messed up. And it's hard for me to tell."

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. They had no idea.

"So, I guess the story really starts with the first vampire. His name was Gareth, and he was a normal human guy until he fell in love with a faery named Gwendolyn."

"This is the Cole's Notes version?" asked Karin. Pam glared at her. I took a deep breath and then kept going. I had to get it all out as quick as possible before someone else interrupted me, and I couldn't finish.

"They were happy until Gareth died and Gwendolyn used a powerful fae token called a cluviel dor to wish he would live forever. Unfortunately faery magic is pretty crappy because it turned him into a vampire and Gwendolyn was his first victim. The fae banished him to our realm thinking the sun would kill him. Fast forward and another faery uses another cluviel dor to wish that vampires didn't exist. In the style of crappy magic all that faery got was a prophecy that said the child of a halfling faery and a vampire would get rid of the vampires. My great grandfather Niall got tired of waiting for the child so he orchestrated Eric and I meeting to push things along. So about twenty years ago I'm at a werewolf trial watching my friend Sam die at the hands of a psycho bitch. And part of me wants to use my cluviel dor to save his life, and the other half wants to have a life with my vampire husband. So continuing in the style of crappy magic I got split into two people. My grandfather sees all this, figures that I'm probably carrying the prophetic child and takes me back to fae. He basically lies to keep me there until I get deathly sick giving birth and end up in a coma for nineteen years. In the meantime he teaches mine and Eric's daughter to kill vampires. When I finally wake up he lets us come back to Earth so she can fulfill the prophecy of getting rid of you all. Only she's a telepath and wasn't taken in by all of Niall's bullshit. She really just wanted to see Earth and to meet her father…."

I had held up really well until that point, but emotion snuck into my monotone story when I remembered how excited Finnley had been to meet Eric. All the questions she had asked me at the royal compound. The way her eyes smiled when I told her how Eric had tricked me into marrying him. I felt the tears threatening to overwhelm me when Pam got up from the couch and sat down beside me on the loveseat. She tentatively offered me her hand before reconsidering. Vampires didn't shake hands, I thought to myself. But then she pulled me into a hug and the tears came unashamed. Karin and Bill were looking relatively shocked and puzzled by everything. Eric was looking at the ground.

"I think I can fill in the next part of the story," Pam offered, and I nodded through my tears for her to tell them what she knew. "The other day Sookie and her daughter Finnley show up at Fangtasia wanting to see Eric. The girl was amazing, she put me in my place anyway. We decided she would be able to save Eric from Freyda, so I set it up for Finnley and Sookie to go to the palace as donor blood. That's why she's dressed like that," she added. Leave it to Pam to explain away a bad wardrobe choice at a time like this.

I smiled at Pam in gratitude and she patted my hand while I took another deep breath to compose myself and finish the story. "Finnley was amazing when she killed Freyda and Felipe," I began. But I didn't have to speak long before I was cut off.

"Felipe? Where were you?" asked Bill, looking at Eric in confusion.

He looked embarrassed but he answered Bill. "I was conscientiously refusing to participate in a threesome with Freyda and Felipe."

For a moment my anger at Freyda pushed my grief to the corner of my mind. That she would lower someone of the caliber of Eric to such humiliation. She tried to control him like Appius had. She had turned my confident husband into an ashamed child stuck in the corner…..

"Eric was silvered and denied blood because he wouldn't lower himself to their level," I retorted to Bill. "He stood up against them even though Finnley said his thoughts didn't make sense, and that he was delirious."

Eric looked at me with irritation, "Don't make excuses for me."

"I'm not making excuses for you Eric, I'm making them for me. Because I can hate Freyda, and I can hate Niall, but damn it Eric if you make me hate you…." I was shaking now and Pam was physically holding me down on the couch. We both glared up at Eric who had walked over to the loveseat.

"I have Sookie," he replied, looking down into my eyes. The pain in his echoed the pain in mine. "I have made you hate me. Maybe you think you don't want to hate me. But, the other you, the one that had no problem hating me and just walked way. She didn't have to see her daughter die. She got to have a happily ever after."

"Damn it Eric, I never asked for a happily ever after. I knew there was no happily ever after for us. I just thought maybe we be happy a bit longer."

Bill chose that moment to break the tension in the room by offering us all tea. We all nodded in acceptance, mostly out of the absurdity of the offer, and the idea of us all sipping tea together.

"Sookie, I'm a bit rusty on making tea, so why don't you help me in the kitchen?"

Before I could reply Bill shuffled me away to help him make tea, and I soon find myself in the kitchen running water into a tea pot instead of in the living room bearing my heart out.

"That is an interesting story you told us. I studied vampire origins and had heard the name of Gareth, but never the story on how he became a vampire. I guess that explains why vampires are so taken with faeries."

I nodded as I turned up the heat on the burner to make things go faster.

"I take it that Finnley must have fulfilled the prophecy since the vampire race seems to be non-existent. What exactly happened?"

I looked away from the stove to look at Bill. "Eric drained her when she released him from his silver. I asked him to turn her, and in the morning he was human and Finnley was ashes," I stated matter of factly.

Bill nodded. '_She was irresistible_..'

I quickly put my shields back up. I had forgot I could hear them. And right now I did not want to further damage myself by overhearing things I did not want too.

"Sookie, why Eric?"

I looked at Bill for a few moments, not comprehending what he was asking. He could not seriously be asking me why I had chosen Eric over him after all this time.

"Why did Niall want you to be with Eric?" he clarified seeing the stunned look on my face.

I knew that he meant why did Niall want Eric to be my baby's daddy and not him. "In the prophecy it says it has to be a vampire of the eldest line. I guess Eric is an eldest child of the eldest child going all the way back to Gareth."

Bill nodded. I braced for more questions, but the the kettle whistled and I quickly placed the two tea bags into the pot. I was about to carry it into the room to escape Bill's questioning when he reached out to stop me.

"Sookie, what exactly did the prophecy say?"

End Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! I know, I know it was cruel. But it's always darkest before the dawn right? Anyway, the tea is a shout out to the episode of Buffy where Angel becomes human, and Cordelia assumes they are off having sex somewhere celebrating when they are just sitting in her kitchen sipping tea. But who remembers what happens after tea? ... Okay, probably not going to happen here. But hope is eternal.


	11. Chapter 10 - Til Morning Comes

**Chapter 10 – Till Morning Comes**

"Sookie, what exactly did the prophecy say?"

Of course Bill would want to go over the details with a fine tooth comb. He was the intellectual, over analytical type after all. I sighed as I set the pot of tea down. I just wanted this day to end. That somehow I would wake up in my bedroom at Gran's and it would be twenty years ago and this would all be a nightmare. But that wasn't going to happen. I didn't live there anymore, the other me did. She was home in my house and I was stuck in the kitchen with Bill until he was satisfied he knew everything about the prophecy. I guess the tea needed time to steep anyway.

"Finnley only told it to me once, but I remember it clearly," I replied. I leaned against the island in Bill's kitchen and visualized Finnley reciting the prophecy in my head. I remember how angry I had been at Niall's bigotry.

"Good, let me grab something to write it down with." My eyes followed Bill as he went into his office off the kitchen and came out a second later with a pen and a notepad.

"Do you like being human?" I asked him as he opened his notepad to a fresh sheet.

He looked at me critically for a moment before responding.

"Sookie, I saw the sun for the first time in over a hundred years today. I can feel my heart beating in my chest, I can appreciate the fragility of time. Karin and I ate old ramen noodles and crackers stored in the kitchen and they tasted amazing. If Finnley were here I would be on hand and knee thanking her."

I felt tears threatening my vision. I wonder if this is how the parents of organ donors felt when they met the recipients of their child's organs. The people who lived because their child died. I wonder if they were given the ability to smile through the overwhelming pain too.

"I'm sorry to upset you," Bill apologized when he saw my tears. You think after one hundred years a man would stop being scared of a woman crying. "No Bill. You didn't upset me. I'm grateful to know someone appreciates it. Eric seems like he doesn't like being human at all."

Bill shot me a sympathetic glance. "Eric has not been human for a very long time Sookie. He may not even remember what it feels like. At the moment all he sees is what he has lost, his daughter, his abilities, his bond with Karin and Pam, his powers. And he's probably worried that he's losing you all over again too."

I nodded at this. "Anyway, you wanted to know the words of the prophecy?" I stated, not feeling like discussing my relationship with Eric with Bill any more. Bill had twenty years to put everything behind him, to marry someone else. But it was all a bit fresher for me. So I took the paper from him and wrote down the words Finnley had said to me.

_Born of darkness yearning for light_

_A half fae taken to her kin_

_Coupled with a male of the eldest line_

_Though parted when magic's done_

_Their hybrid child the key_

_To make the vampire race disappear._

Bill took the notepad from my hands and studied the words for a few minutes, underlining a few words here and there. A few grunts and ahs later he beckoned me to look at his findings.

"Sookie, as I suspected this prophecy is quite ambiguous in places, and I suspect full of double meanings."

I nodded, trying to care about what seemed to have Bill so animated.

"Born of darkness yearning for light. That line could refer to Gwendolyn and Gareth's love for each other, Eric's love for you, or a vampire's longing for daylight, or even for faery blood," he pointed out. "The love and blood that started the vampire race and ended the vampire race. …." he mumbled to himself.

I smiled a fake smile and nodded my head pretending that any of that mattered at this point.

"Also, a half fae taken to her kin is an interesting way of putting things. Hafling would be the usual description. But I think this is a reference to you actually being split in half."

I looked at Bill studying the rest of the lines eagerly. It wasn't much of a consolation to me that I was destined to be split into two people but I guess Bill liked a world he could explain, even if the explanation was crappy fairy magic.

"Look at this," he said, circling the word key. "Finnley was made to be a _key_. The prophecy precedes that with _parted when the magic is done_. Perhaps you thought it meant you and Eric would be parted after using the cluviel dor, but I think it is also refers to Finnley. To fulfill her purpose, to be the key, she was going to have to be consumed. I don't think Eric killed her, I think…..."

Bill kept on talking for awhile about prophecies and meanings and went right on circling letters. But I was focused on the part where neither of us was responsible for the death of our daughter. That it wasn't Eric feeding on her, or my digging her up, but the prophecy itself that was her demise. I wanted to scream and curse at the fae magic which could give me two lives but took away my daughters. But it had given me her in the first place too. And it had given the vampires their humanity back.

"Bill, what do you think parted means though? Does she still exist or is she just gone? "

"You'll need a much more intelligent man than I am to answer that question," stated Bill, smiling at me ironically as he handed the prophecy back to me. It was then that I realized that Bill had not asked to see it out of his own curiosity or interest. He had asked hoping he would be able to help me. But if he really wanted to help me, there was one more thing he could do.

"Bill, can you tell Eric what you just told me?" He nodded and I picked up the tea, and carried it into the living room. The formerly undead blonde trio had barely noticed our prolonged absence as they were lost in their own conversation.

"Eric, Bill wants to talk to you," I stated. Eric looked at me strangely, but got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I passed tea cups to Pam and Karin and then sat opposite them in the rocking chair Bill had claimed earlier in the evening.

"I missed tea," stated Pam as she picked it up and sipped it delicately. I smiled at her surprise at the heat of the liquid. Karin watched Pam and I to mimic our actions before picking up the tea cup and giving it a little swirl. "What were you and Bill talking about?" Karin asked as she sniffed her drink and made a funny face before timidly taking a sip.

"Bill figures that Finnley had to die, or disappear, or whatever to fulfill the prophecy. He didn't figure that anything Eric or I did could have changed that."

Karin nodded at this, and I think she noticed my tone implied some doubt in Bills interpretation. "My husband is a smart man, Sookie. You should listen to him about this." Pam was about to speak, no doubt in agreement, when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" asked Pam nervously, while Karin walked to the door.

"Sookie, hide," stated Karin matter of factly after looking through the peep hole. Bill and Eric came in from the kitchen in concern, standing behind Karin protectively as she opened the door.

"Sam Merlotte, what brings you here?" asked Karin, a friendly smile on her face.

"Umm, I…" he lost his train of thought as he noticed Eric and Bill standing behind Karin. I knew I should stay hidden but I could not help peaking at him from the other room. Sam had aged well; his hair was still strawberry blonde, with only a hint of grey. He had avoided the middle age spread so common to men of his age. The other me could have done much worse. Then I looked at Eric who looked the most relaxed he had all day after speaking with Bill. I guess she could have done much better too.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on in the vampire world, and frankly I don't want to know. But we found _Bubba_ in our house this afternoon patting our cat and asking it for forgiveness. It freaked the hell out of our youngest son. Sookie's been trying to calm him down all day, so if one of you could come and fetch Bubba it would be doing us a big favour."

"I'll go," volunteered Eric and Sam visibly paled as the two men left together.

Pam, Karin, Bill and I spent the next half hour discussing the prophecy, humanity and where to get good takeout. I wasn't really plugged into the conversation as I was waiting for Eric to get back. Pam smiled at me knowingly when I looked at the door for the hundredth time. Finally there was the distinct sound of the door turning.

"Bubba, Thank God!" greeted Karin, jumping up to greet him as he and Eric entered Bill's house. Pam and Bill walked over to greet Bubba likewise. I was about to go and give him a hug when Eric's arm clamped down on mine.

"I think it would be too much for him to see another you," stated Eric, discretely ushering me back into the kitchen and out the back door. I felt disappointed for only a second that I would not get to give Bubba my best wishes.

"I don't know about you, but I have walked far enough today, so maybe we could sit?" asked Eric and I nodded my agreement as we walked into Bill's backyard. There was an ornate wooden lawn swing that looked like it was one of the few newer things on the property. Eric sat across from me, and I felt his eyes on me as I pushed the swing into motion with my feet as he stretched out his legs.

"The other you has aged," he stated after a few minutes. "Gracefully mind you. Why haven't you aged a day?" he asked Eric, looking at me in curiosity. I noted the worried look in his eyes.

"Being around other faeries kept me young," I explained simply. We sat in silence for awhile, but for the first time all day it was a comfortable silence. "I believe Bill, everything that happened; I think we were just pawns. It's not either of our faults," I told him after a few minutes. Eric nodded, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't quite believe it.

"Let's agree to blame Niall," I stated and Eric's eyes smiled. Maybe he wouldn't believe it tonight, but with time he would. I could help him. He could help me. But I did not want to think about it anymore tonight. "How much did you terrify Sam?"

Eric smiled for real this time, the cocky smile I didn't know how much I had missed until that moment. After a few minutes he answered me in words.

"I think he thought I was going to snap his neck for marrying you. Then when he realized I was human, it scared him even more. He really loves you Sookie." Eric looked up at me and held my eyes. I wanted to ask him more about the other me. But I didn't know how comfortable he would be taking about it, especially her relationship with Sam since she had left him for Sam. I did not want to give Eric more bad memories to stew over, but I was curious about her. Luckily for my curiosity, Eric was the one who seemed to be the mind reader this time.

"Sookie, the other you is happy. She loves Sam, and I hate to admit it but he's a pretty good guy. They have a nice family. I told her I was happy she got the happily ever after she wanted. She told me she hopes I find what I deserve. I don't know if she meant that in a good way or not. We didn't leave on the best terms."

I nodded, noting the pain creeping into his voice.

"Sookie, tell me about Finnley," he said, changing the subject abruptly.

I spent the next hour telling Eric everything I knew about Finnley. He smiled when I told him how she had worn his crown and got the upper hand with Pam. I told him how she said she felt like she knew him from reading my mind. I described as best I could her boldness, her nerve, her power.

"She sounds like us at our best," murmured Eric and I gave him my hand from across the swing. We sat like that for a few moments until Eric pulled me over to sit beside him.

"Tell me more," he whispered and I complied. I told him about my pregnancy and how I wished I could find a way to let him know what was happening. I told him how I never stopped thinking about him. Then I got brave and talked about the cluviel dor, and about my feelings when everything went to hell in our relationship. How Kim Rowe and Freyda came between us, but really it was us who came between us.

And then finally Eric opened up to me. He told me more about vampire politics and the sanctity of maker contracts. He told me about being a Viking and losing a child to disease while away. How the worst part of being human was having to watch people die and being powerless to stop it. He told me how Freyda treated him, and how he felt when I didn't save him from her with the cluviel dor. How he wanted me to wish for him, how he thought there had to be a way for us.

"Is there a way for us?" he asked me as the sun rose above us.

"Maybe," I replied, smiling at him. At the sincerity in his eyes. "I think we'll have to see. But you've told me more tonight than in our whole relationship."

Eric pulled me closer into his arms to warm me from the chill of the summer night. Then I realized he was trying to warm up as well and I smiled to myself.

"We usually have better things to do with our time," he whispered into my ear sexily and his deep laugh warmed me more than his hands massaging my legs. We both must have been exhausted though, because the next thing I remember is Pam waking us up a few hours later.

"I'm heading back to Shreveport. You two coming?" she asked matter of factly as we rubbed our eyes and stretched out after spending the night on a lawn swing. "I don't really have anywhere else to go," I answered truthfully.

"Can we get food on the way there?" asked Eric, and I had to laugh at the excitement on his face. There was hope he would get used to being human with time. He might even learn to like it she thought with a smile.

"That sounds good. With some hot coffee, I'm cold from sleeping out here all night," I agreed.

A twinkle formed in Eric's eye, "I can think of a better way to warm you up Lover."

End Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all my followers and reviewers especially. This is the penultimate chapter and I'm going to miss my little story... Also, does anyone out there do fan videos? I have this image in my head of Sam & Sookie after their married, working in the bar together and Sam's looking at Sookie sadly and Don't Close Your Eyes is playing in the background. It's an image I can't shake but I can't make it fit into a story either.


	12. Epilogue

_**Though I was having a blissful moment of being happy and content, I had one of those stray ideas you get at odd moments. I thought, How nice it would be if Eric were here with me in the car. He'd look so good with the wind blowing his hair, and he'd enjoy the moment . Well, yeah, before he burned to a crisp. But I realized I'd thought of Eric because it was the kind of day you wanted to share with the person you cared about, the person whose company you enjoyed the most. And that would be Eric as he'd been while he was cursed by a witch: the Eric who hadn't been hardened by centuries of vampire politics, the Eric who had no contempt for humans and their affairs, the Eric who was not in charge of many financial enterprises and responsible for the lives and incomes of quite a few humans and vampires. In other words, Eric as he would never be again. –Sookie Stackhouse, Definitely Dead**_

**Epilogue – Light Ever After**

"If you think in Swedish your mother won't be able to read your mind so easily," Eric whispered as I confiscated the slingshot from our six year old son. He was planning on exacting revenge on a bully at school with it. He was only a month into grade one.

"The other kids think I'm _weird_," Leif complained and I pulled him into my arms.

"You're not weird," corrected Eric, "You're special." He pulled Leif out of my arms and placed him on his shoulders. Leif had heard this one too many times from his father and he rolled his eyes. I tried not to laugh at the sight the two of them made.

"And you only have one more day to go till our vacation," Eric reminded him. "And it would be too bad if you couldn't go with us to America to visit your Aunt Pam and had to stay behind and go to school like usual."

I smiled at them. I was excited to see Pam again. She had returned to America and converted Fangtasia into a vampire life museum two years ago. She had come with us to Sweden almost eight years prior when it had become clear how great the threat of reprisal to vampires was in America. There had been many revenge deaths and the police had been slow to prosecute killers of former vampires. But as the years went by and the vampires slowly became more and more human the threat had fallen. Bill had worked to speed things along by opening the Vampire Human Healing Foundation in one of the old True Blood factories. Currently he used the foundation as a place to sell a series of history books written by former vampires. He stated their knowledge would be gone in a generation and had to be captured now for all peoples.

Eric hadn't taken up any new businesses or projects. He said when you had thousands of years it was fine to spend your life working, but when you had finite time and practically infinite funds he could think of a lot of better things he rather be doing.

We went on a lot of vacations and had travelled extensively without incident, but I still worried about Eric going back to America. We had not visited since Leif was a baby. There had been a few former vampires then who had recognized him and had less than best wishes for him. Thankfully I could read their minds and was able to extricate Eric from any situations that were possibly dangerous. Eric had been piqued that I was the one protecting him. Pam had remarked that she missed some things about her vampire life, but watching Eric's defenseless to his little faery made it all worth it.

"Was Aunt Pam really a vampire?" asked Leif, looking down at me from Eric's shoulders.

Eric picked him off his shoulders and studied his son. "Who told you that son?"

"Mommy's mind," answered Leif.

"And what did I tell you about reading your parent's minds?" asked Eric seriously as he placed Leif back down on the ground.

"_Someday I'll scar myself for life_?" asked Leif and I giggled at what he must have read from his father's mind. "What does that mean Daddy?"

"It means you should stop reading our minds if you want to see Aunt Pam."

Leif nodded in agreement. "But was she really a vampire?" he whispered to me.

"So was Daddy," I whispered back.

Leif reacted like he always did when I told him this. "No he wasn't," he protested. "Vampires are big and scary, like Aunt Pam can be when I scuff up her shoes. Daddy is too nice."

I smiled at Eric. Too nice was maybe taking things a bit far, but he was definitely going in that direction. He had definitely softened. Not a lot at first, but after our wedding and then Leif's birth he had turned into the man I glimpsed years before. But the amnesic vampire I had missed was nothing compared to the man I knew now, the man who was perfect for me in every way.

Though sometimes, in the middle of the night, when Leif was completely asleep, my vampire Viking would come out to play.

The End


End file.
